One last time
by DarkHysteria
Summary: Odin a rendu son jugement et a envoyé Loki sur Jotunheim. Thor est parti d'Asgard et a rejoint les Avengers sur Terre. Il n'a plus jamais revu son frère. Mais lors d'un combat contre Amora, Thor est blessé et la mort l'attend. Son seul souhait est de revoir une dernière fois son frère mais celui-ci est-il vivant depuis tout ce temps ? / Thorki, léger Stony / Fic de 8 chapitres
1. Chapter 1

Après avoir vaincu les Chitauris, il avait été décidé que Loki serait jugé pour ses crimes par le père de toute chose au plus grand déplaisir de celui-ci. Thor avait donc ramené son frère sur Asgard grâce au tesseract que les Avengers lui avaient confié afin qu'il soit gardé en sécurité dans les coffres du royaume. Loki, enchaîné, avait été traîné devant celui qu'il considérait autrefois comme son père. Il n'avait montré aucun regret, et Odin après lui avoir rappelé d'où il venait et qu'il l'avait sauvé de la mort avait décidé de l'exiler sur sa planète d'origine, Jotunheim. Loki fut laissé sans voix par la sentence. Quant à Thor, il avait protesté férocement contre la décision de son père. Loki avait tué Laufey, le roi de Jotunheim et était par conséquent leur ennemi, l'envoyer là-bas n'était que pure folie ! Il serait tué sur le champ et il ne laisserait pas ça arriver. Encore une fois pour Loki, Thor avait le bon rôle essayant à nouveau de montrer à tout le monde qu'il était un héros et le brun ne l'en haïssait que davantage. Odin remit son fils biologique à sa place, criant haut et fort que Loki était responsable de ses agissements et que si les Jotuns décidaient de le tuer, il en serait ainsi. Frigga fondit en larmes, ne pouvant retenir sa peine devant le sort qui attendait son fils. Thor après avoir été menacé d'être banni une nouvelle fois s'il s'opposait à l'autorité de son roi, regarda celui qui avait partagé son enfance d'un air désolé avant que celui-ci ne soit emmené sur le Bifröst par les gardes. Ce fut la dernière fois que Thor avait vu son frère. 

Les années avaient passé depuis ce jour, Thor avait bien essayé d'aller sur Jotunheim mais Heimdall avait toujours refusé de lui laisser emprunter le Bifrost pour retrouver son frère. Il avait aussi interdiction de dire quoi que ça soit concernant Loki. Thor ne savait même pas si son frère était encore en vie. Il était venu habiter sur Terre ne supportant plus de vivre sur Asgard où planait la présence de son frère. Il ne faisait que ressasser les souvenirs qu'il avait avec Loki, que ceux-ci soient bons ou mauvais jusqu'au moment où il avait décidé que c'était trop pour lui. Son frère lui manquait toujours autant et malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, il l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il s'était installé à la tour Stark qui s'appelait à présent la « tour des Avengers » et qui était devenue leur quartier général. Il avait été honnête avec ses amis leur expliquant pourquoi il avait quitté son royaume. Ils ne l'avaient pas jugé malgré qu'ils détestaient tous Loki pour ce qu'il avait fait à leur planète, ils comprenaient plus ou moins bien que le brun restait le frère de leur ami et qu'il était normal que celui-ci l'aime toujours comme tel. Ils l'avaient aidé à aller mieux, le distrayant comme ils le pouvaient : des entraînements, des soirées entre eux, des galas de charité auxquels Tony les invitait toujours. Et il devait avouer que ça avait marché, il n'avait pas oublier Loki, il ne le pourrait jamais mais il y pensait moins reprenant doucement goût à la vie et en mettant celle-ci au service de la planète qu'il avait jadis juré de protéger. 

Jarvis avait sonné l'alarme les prévenant qu'une attaque avait lieu en plein centre de New York. Thor et Tony étaient partis les premiers ayant tous les deux leur propre moyen de locomotion. 

« - Hey Point Break ! Je te ramène des amis, ça serait cool si tu pouvais m'en débarrasser de quelques-uns.

\- Compris homme de métal. » 

Thor appelait toujours Tony « homme de métal » parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aimait pas cela et qu'après tout, avec tous les surnoms qu'il lui donnait, il pouvait bien se le permettre. Il attaqua les ennemis qui passaient devant lui. Il s'agissait de corps morts animés par une magie verte comme ceux qu'on voyait à la télé. Comment les humains appelaient-ils ça déjà ? Ah oui des zombies, c'était cela ! Des zombies contrôlés par la magie d'Amora. Cela lui rappelait tellement son frère, sa magie était bien plus puissante bien sûr et la couleur de sa magie était d'un vert émeraude contrairement à celle de l'enchanteresse qui était d'un vert clair mais c'était suffisant. Cela l'énerva davantage de repenser à Loki et il frappa encore plus férocement les pantins magiques. Les autres Avengers arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, ce qui leur permis de repousser les sbires et de se rapprocher d'Amora afin de l'arrêter. Elle leur balança des sorts qu'ils évitèrent sans aucun problème. Mais le dieu du tonnerre fut distrait par la pensée de son frère. Les rayons verts continuaient de lui ramener des souvenir de Loki, et il repensa à un moment particulier. 

C'était l'anniversaire de Loki. Son frère avait atteint la majorité et pouvait donc le suivre dans ses batailles. Il savait que Loki était un sorcier et même si c'était normalement une chose destinée aux femmes il était fier qu'il soit déjà le plus puissant d'Asgard mais il s'était dit qu'une arme pouvait tout de même lui être utile. Le brun n'était pas très à l'aise avec une épée, il l'avait en effet remarqué alors il avait décidé de lui offrir quelque chose de plus léger : une dague. Il avait été trouvé le forgeron du royaume et avait demandé à celui-ci de lui apprendre comment en confectionner une. Il voulait le faire lui-même pour que Loki puisse toujours avoir une partie de lui lors des combats. Il avait mis des jours avant de réussir à créer le cadeau de son frère et avait donné l'envie au forgeron de s'arracher les cheveux mais le prince était têtu quand il le voulait et rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Il avait montré la dague à Sif et lui avait expliqué que c'était lui qui avait créé l'arme mais celle-ci s'était moqué de lui. Elle trouvait cela ridicule qui se donne autant de mal pour son frère, ce n'était pas sa promise. Aussi, il n'avait jamais dit la vérité à Loki. 

Thor fut sorti de ses pensées par un cri et fut projeté contre un mur. La magie d'Amora l'avait frappé en pleine poitrine. Il se releva avec du mal et balança Mjöllnir droit vers l'enchanteresse qui avait tourné son attention vers Tony qui lui envoyait plusieurs missiles. Elle tomba à terre sous ce coup puissant et ce fut suffisant pour que les autres la mettent en joug. Natasha s'avança pour lui passer les menottes mais Amora se téléporta sans crier gare laissant les Avengers frustrés de ne pas l'avoir capturée. Ils durent aller aux quartiers du SHIELD pour faire leur rapport au commandant Fury qui hurlait à présent sur Thor lui demandant comment il avait pu ne pas esquiver le rayon de l'ennemi. 

« - Thor, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que c'était ça ? _demanda-t-il en colère, montrant les images_ _du dieu pendant le combat_ _._

\- J'ai… J'ai été distrait.

\- Ça, je pense que tout le monde a pu le remarquer ! Vous êtes en mission, vous ne pouvez pas mettre vos coéquipiers en danger !

\- Nick, ça arrive même aux meilleurs d'entre nous.

\- C'est Fury pour vous Stark ! Vous êtes sur un champ de bataille je vous le rappelle, pas sur un terrain de jeu !

\- Commandant, je suis d'accord avec Tony, cela arrive à tout le monde. Thor n'est pas à blâmer et il n'a pas été blessé, n'est-ce pas l'essentiel ? _Intervint Captain America._ » 

Fury ne rajouta rien et les Avengers furent autorisés à partir. Bien sûr, une fois qu'ils furent rentrés, le dieu ne put échapper à l'interrogatoire de ses amis enfin c'était surtout Tony qui n'arrêtait pas de lui poser pleins de questions à la suite sans même qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ça soit. Il s'affala sur le canapé soupirant lourdement ce qui fit arrêter l'ingénieur. Tout le monde fixait Thor d'un air curieux ou inquiet jusqu'à ce que ce dernier prenne enfin la parole : 

« - Je… C'est l'anniversaire de Loki aujourd'hui.

\- Oh ! _Fu_ _rent_ _surpris ses amis._

\- Le fait d'avoir été confronté àAmora m'a fait penser à mon frère.

\- Désolé de te le dire Thor mais le mégalo et la folle ne se ressemblent pas vraiment. _Remarqua Iron-Man._

\- Leur magie ont une couleur similaire. J'ai essayé de ne pas penser à Loki mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et je me suis perdu dans un souvenir de notre enfance et c'est là qu'Amora m'a touché. Je sais qu'aucun d'entre vous n'aime Loki mais il me manque énormément.

\- On comprend Thor. _Assura Steve regardant sévèrement Hawkeye qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'émettre un son haineux._ Ne t'en fais pas. » 

En effet, Clint était celui qui avait le plus de mal à garder sa colère envers le frère du blond à l'intérieur. Il avait très mal vécu la manipulation mentale et n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Loki n'avait pas été cruel, ne l'avait pas obligé à tuer ses amis ou quoi que ça soit comme il aurait dû. Il l'avait plutôt traité avec gentillesse, presque comme un grand-frère le ferait mais Loki était le dieu du mensonge, un manipulateur né et Barton était sûr qu'il avait agi de cette façon dans le but de mieux l'utiliser à une fin précise et qu'il n'avait juste pas eu le temps de mettre son plan à exécution, son amie russe l'ayant arraché au contrôle que le brun avait sur lui. Il savait que Thor souffrait mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher lorsqu'il entendait le nom de son bourreau mais le regard du chef des Avengers lui suffit pour se sentir coupable. 

Tony pour briser cette ambiance pesante demanda à Jarvis de commander des pizzas pour tout le monde. « Soirée film » avait-il décrété. Leur ami avait toujours de bonnes idées lorsqu'il s'agissait de distraire quelqu'un et c'était exactement ce dont le dieu avait besoin. La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur et bien que gardant toujours Loki dans un coin de sa tête, Thor s'amusa tout de même et bu pas mal de bière sous l'œil vigilant de Steve bien entendu mais il n'avait reçu aucune réprimande et puis de toute façon il n'en aurait jamais. L'hydromel d'Asgard était beaucoup plus fort que n'importe quelle boisson qu'aurait la Terre à lui offrir alors jamais il ne serait saoul. Au moins, il avait le plaisir de voir Captain America essayer de mettre au lit Iron Man, c'était toujours aussi drôle. Thor partit se coucher s'endormant en pensant une nouvelle fois à son frère sans se douter une seule seconde de ce qui suivrait ensuite. 

L'Asgardien se sentit bizarre en se réveillant le lendemain matin mais n'en fit pas grand cas. Il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir mal après un tel combat et la magie avec laquelle Amora l'avait frappé, il devenait le reconnaître, avait été puissante. Il retrouva Steve assit à la table de la cuisine en train de déjeuner et parlant à un Tony tournant au café et incapable de rester en place comme à son habitude. Thor s'assit lourdement sur la chaise saluant ses deux amis. 

« - Ça va Point Break ? T'as vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin de te recoucher ! C'est d'avoir trop pensé à tête de bouc qui t'a empêché de dormir ?

\- Tony… _averti Steve._

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Je n'apprécie pas tes insinuations de si bon matin homme de métal !

\- Oh allez, je déconnais. Fais pas la tête ! » 

Thor ne répondit que par un grognement et prit la tasse que l'autre blond lui tendit en le remerciant. L'ingénieur s'en alla à son labo après avoir discuté encore un peu avec eux s'en retournant à ses armures. Il avait pour projet en ce moment d'y intégrer des capteurs de magie, ce qui n'était pas une masse à faire d'après ce que le dieu avait compris. Il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait rien à la technologie midgardienne et encore moins à celle de son ami qui était beaucoup plus complexe. Il avait remarqué cela quand Jane lui avait donné un de ses vieux téléphones lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble mais celui-ci s'était cassé pendant un combat contre Fatalis. Il avait demandé à son ami de le réparer mais il avait décrété que « c'était une épave » et qu'il lui donnerait un Starkphone. Il avait mis énormément de temps à savoir se servir du portable de Jane et n'avait pas encore tout appris, il écrivait toujours en majuscules par exemple. Tony se moquait toujours de lui et de Steve qui avait le même problème avec la technologie. L'ingénieur avait bien sûr déchanté lorsque Thor ne comprenant rien à ce nouveau téléphone s'était mit à l'appeler au beau milieu de la nuit parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à le verrouiller et dormait avec. Cela arrivait aussi avec les autres Avengers qui avaient supplié Tony de lui « réparer son vieux coucou à clapet » comme l'avait appelé Natasha sous le coup de l'énervement, avant de le menacer ensuite de lui écraser son armure sur la tête. La menace l'avait fait rire mais le regard vert de Bruce pas du tout et il s'était précipité à son atelier pour réparer le dit téléphone, téléphone qui lui fut rendu une heure plus tard. Tony était rapide quand il avait une bonne motivation. En y repensant cette scène faisait toujours autant rire le dieu. 

Steve le sortit de ses pensées en lançant la conversation. 

« - Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Bien. En réalité, je m'inquiète un peu pour toi. Je sais que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette hier.

\- C'est juste que c'est plus difficile quand c'est le jour de son anniversaire, il me manque. J'ai conscience que je ne le reverrai jamais, peut-être est-il mort depuis des années et je ne peux en être sûr. L'ignorance en ce qui concerne le sort de mon frère me fait souffrir.

\- Je comprends Thor, c'est exactement ce que je ressens lors de l'anniversaire de Bucky.

\- Ton ami tombé au combat ?

\- Non, mon frère tombé au combat. _Corrigea Steve avec un sourire._

\- Bonjour vous deux !

\- Bonjour ami Banner ! » 

Bruce s'assit avec eux et ils continuèrent de discuter de sujets plus légers pendant qu'ils petit-déjeunaient. Thor avait proposé à Steve de s'entraîner après, Bruce leur ayant expliqué qu'il allait, de son côté, essayer d'aider Tony avec la création de ses capteurs. Le dieu se releva brusquement prêt à combattre, il avait envie de se défouler mais il fut pris d'un vertige puissant. Ses deux amis le remarquèrent et lui demandèrent s'il se sentait bien. Il ne put leur répondre, il avait l'impression que son sang s'était mit à bouillir à l'intérieur de son corps. La douleur fut tellement insupportable qu'il s'écroula inconscient aux pieds de ses amis.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor se réveilla, une douleur lui tenaillant les entrailles. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, il se rappelait seulement de la sensation de brûlure qu'il avait ressentie. Il ne sut combien d'heures il était resté ainsi mais à l'entente du bruit des machines qu'il savait être utilisées pour surveiller le cœur des personnes, il imaginait que cela avait inquiété suffisamment ses amis pour se sentir obligés de surveiller sa santé. Jarvis avait dû prévenir les autres de son réveil car il vit Bruce, Tony et Steve entrer dans sa chambre, les deux espions n'étant certainement toujours pas rentrés de leur mission pour laquelle ils avaient dû partir après leur fameuse soirée lors de l'anniversaire de son frère et du combat contre l'enchanteresse.

Bruce regarda les constantes du dieu sur l'écran que retransmettait Jarvis. Tout avait l'air normal du moins pour un être-humain, il était vrai que ses connaissances médicales concernant les Asgardiens étaient limitées. Il tourna un regard inquiet vers Thor.

« - Comment te sens-tu ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- J'ai connu mieux mais ça va. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu a été inconscient pendant plusieurs heures. _Expliqua Steve._ De quoi te souviens-tu ?

\- La douleur, j'avais l'impression d'être en feu. Pire encore que d'être dans le royaume de Surtur.

\- Qui ?

\- Un démon, ami Tony. Il vit dans le royaume du feu. Muspellheim est l'exact opposé de Jotunheim, la planète de mon frère. Vous, les humains, ne survivrez ni dans l'une ni dans l'autre.

\- Thor ! _Interrompit Bruce._ Nous n'avons rien trouvé. Aucune blessure dû au combat, aucun symptôme d'une quelconque maladie du moins que nous connaissons. Est-ce que c'est une maladie asgardienne ? Quelque chose de courant chez vous ?

\- Non et pour ce qui est des maladies asgardiennes ami Bruce, elles sont semblables aux vôtres nous y sommes cependant moins soumis étant donné notre résistance supérieure.

\- Je vois… Les scans de Jarvis n'ont cependant rien montré…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mes amis, je me sens déjà mieux ! Je vais me sustenter pour reprendre des forces si vous le permettez.

\- Pizza, Point Break ?

\- Oui !

\- Jarvis, tu as entendu notre ami ici présent ! Fais péter les pizzas !

\- Bien monsieur. Lesquelles désirez-vous ?

Pendant que Tony faisait sa commande auprès de l'intelligence artificielle, Bruce enlevait tous les capteurs qu'il avait installés quelques heures auparavant pendant que les deux blonds discutaient tranquillement. Thor avait l'air d'aller bien et il reprit des forces lors du repas. Le docteur spécialisé en rayons gamma restait perplexe et inquiet sur l'état de son ami. Il n'avait pas pu expliquer ce qui était arrivé au dieu. Il continuerait à surveiller cela de très près.

Ce fut lors d'un combat contre les fatalibot et leur créateur que Thor avait sentit une nouvelle douleur aussi intense que la première si ce n'est encore plus. Natasha et Clint étaient revenus la veille de leur mission et ils avaient pu profiter de leurs retrouvailles devant un film dans le salon de la tour. Grâce à ce genre de soirées, le dieu prenait connaissance des mœurs et de la pop-culture de la Terre, Steve aussi ayant raté pas mal d'années à cause de son accident. Le film choisi parlait de dinosaures recréés par l'homme et qui finissaient par les attaquer afin de se nourrir. Comment ça s'appelait déjà ? Jurassic truc ? Land ? Park ? Ah oui, c'était ça ! Jurassic Park. Thor avait bien aimé voir cette espèce qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant malgré ses milliers d'années au compteur, trop jeune encore mais il savait que Loki lui avait parlé de ces créatures qu'il avait appris à connaître à travers des livres midgardiens lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Loki avait toujours aimé apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer… Mais le jour d'après n'avait pas été aussi reposant.

L'attaque de Fatalis avait commencé depuis longtemps et les Fatalibot atteignaient un très grand nombre bien que malgré tous les efforts de leur ennemi, ils restaient toujours aussi faciles à détruire fort heureusement. Le combat étant à l'avantage des héros, Fatalis pris la fuite laissant le reste de ses sbires s'occuper d'eux afin qu'ils ne le poursuivent pas. D'un coup sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Thor tomba à genoux poussant un cri de surprise et de douleur mêlées. Tony vola jusqu'à son ami dans le but de le protéger des robots qui le frappaient et les explosa avec son laser. Steve était aux côtés du blond qui peinait à respirer.

« - Thor ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi ! _s'inquiéta le chef des Avengers._

\- Je… La douleur… Elle est trop forte. »

Le dieu n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage qu'il fut pris d'une deuxième douleur encore plus lancinante. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal malgré ses nombreuses batailles et les blessures avec lesquelles il était revenu. Il s'allongea au sol ne tenant plus sur ses genoux endoloris. Tony prit les choses en mains et demanda à Hulk de ramener Thor le plus vite possible à la tour. Il fallait absolument que Jarvis puisse avoir l'état du dieu à l'œil. Laissant le SHIELD s'occuper du ménage de la ville, ils rentrèrent tous le plus vite possible à leur quartier général afin d'être auprès de leur ami.

Thor était toujours inconscient et Bruce, Tony et Jarvis cherchaient activement ce qui pouvait causer la souffrance de leur ami mais rien n'était apparu. C'était incompréhensible ! Impossible de trouver quoi que ça soit en rapport avec une maladie, même les plus rares ne correspondaient pas. Tony avait même fouillé dans les dossiers du SHIELD pour être sûr qu'ils ne soient pas responsables de tout ce merdier mais rien de concluant n'était ressorti. Jarvis avait lancé une nouvelle fois des radios, des scanners, des IRM tout ce qu'il pouvait afin de découvrir une quelconque anomalie interne mais là encore, cela avait échoué. Bruce avait donc préféré attendre avant de faire quoi que ça soit et avait ordonné à Jarvis de surveiller le dieu pendant que Tony et lui remontaient prévenir leurs amis.

« - Comment ça, t'as rien trouvé ? _s'énerva Clint._ T'as vu l'état dans lequel il était ? Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça sérieux !

\- Je sais mais Jarvis a lancé bon nombre de tests et il n'y absolument rien.

\- Jarvis a même cherché une ressemblance avec toutes les maladies connues. Je passe le passage où j'ai piraté les dossiers du SHIELD pour voir si ça venait pas d'eux.

\- Tony… _réprimanda l'espionne._

\- Bah quoi ? Fallait bien vérifier ! S _e défendit-il en levant les mains._ Y a pas mort d'homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Thor alors ? _Questionna Steve._

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, on ne peut rien faire d'autre malheureusement. Jarvis nous préviendra du moindre changement. »

L'état de Thor était préoccupant mais le pire était leur impuissance fasse à la souffrance de leur ami, ne rien pouvoir faire et l'attente. L'attente était le pire en fait. Les Avengers furent déprimés par ces horribles nouvelles. Tony et Bruce avaient décidé de se relayer pour surveiller le dieu cette nuit, les autres avaient besoin de se reposer après le combat qu'ils avaient livré l'après-midi.

Thor parcourait les couloirs depuis un moment fuyant l'agitation que son futur couronnement provoquait. Il était fier que son père l'ait choisi pour devenir roi mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que sa liberté serait finie. Le trône imposait de grandes responsabilités et l'emploi du temps d'un roi était très chargé. Il ne pourrait plus autant voir ses amis mais heureusement il pourrait encore voir son frère qui serait près de lui à chaque instant de son règne. Il comptait bien faire de lui son conseiller. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce n'était pas Loki qui avait été choisi peut-être parce que justement ce n'était pas lui l'aîné mais pour lui, son frère était le plus intelligent des deux, le plus sage, le plus avisé et malgré ce que les autres pensaient, pour Thor, Loki était certainement le plus fort des deux. Thor se reposait énormément sur son frère pour ce qui est de la réflexion et se laissait souvent guider par les plans de celui-ci lors d'une bataille. Combien de fois il leur avait permis de gagner ? Beaucoup de fois. Il leur avait même sauver la vie à ses amis et lui quelques fois. Aussi Thor passait souvent pour quelqu'un d'irréfléchi voir d'un peu simplet mais seul son frère savait que c'était parce qu'il s'en remettait totalement à lui même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit de vive voix. Leur père aurait mieux fait de choisir Loki en vérité. Thor se mit à douter tout en continuant de s'enfoncer dans les couloirs. Après s'être arrêté pour s'adosser à une colonne, il fut rejoint quelques instant plus tard par le brun.

« - Que fais-tu là mon frère ?

\- Je cherche du repos.

\- Le grand Thor serait-il fatigué des préparatifs de son couronnement ? _Se moqua Loki._

\- Exactement ! J'ai la moitié des servants qui me suivent pour tout un tas de choses à régler. Sans compter que je suis sûr que si Père me voit, il me trouvera lui aussi quelque chose à faire. _Soupira-t-il._

\- Ou alors te faire de grands discours sur ce qu'est être un roi. Encore... »

Les deux frères se mirent à rire suite aux dires de Loki. En vérité, il imaginait très bien leur père être capable de lui refaire le même sermon, il en était peut-être à la troisième fois cette semaine. Il allait souvent se plaindre à Loki et celui-ci se moquait toujours de lui en lui répondant « qu'il n'avait qu'à pas devenir roi ». C'était tout Loki ça mais il avait toujours le don de réussir à le faire rire peu importe l'état émotionnel dans lequel Thor se trouvait.

« - Une fois que ton couronnement sera fini, tu seras tranquille. Du moins, en ce qui concerne les leçons de père.

\- Et j'aurai tout un tas de tâches à accomplir.

\- C'est le fardeau qu'incombe le trône, mon frère.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le plus apte à gérer les affaires du royaume…

\- Tu t'en sortiras, Thor. Tu feras un très bon roi.

\- Avec toi à mes côtés, très certainement mon frère. »

Thor se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses repères. Il se souvint que Loki n'avait pas répondu lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il le voulait à ses côtés. En y repensant, il comprenait pourquoi à présent. Loki croyait en lui et en le fait qu'il saurait régner mais peut-être que tout ça n'avait été que mensonges. Il pensait vraiment que Loki voulait protéger Asgard en gâchant son couronnement aussi il lui avait forcément menti. Loki avait juste essayé de ne pas lui faire de peine et la visite sur Jotunheim avait prouvé à quel point le brun avait raison. Il n'était pas prêt et même au jour d'aujourd'hui, il ne l'était toujours pas. Sans son frère à ses côtés, il échouerait.

La porte s'ouvrit sortant Thor de ses pensées maussades. Bruce avait été prévenu par Jarvis du réveil du dieu et été venu vérifier son état mais le docteur en voyant son ami en sueur et avec des cernes assez présentes contrairement à d'habitude savait que quelque chose n'allait toujours pas avec la santé du blond.

« - Tu as perdu conscience une nouvelle fois pendant la bataille avec Fatalis. Tu a ressenti une nouvelle douleur ?

\- Oui la même que précédemment ami Bruce, en plus intense encore. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

\- Nous t'avons fait passer une batterie de tests mais nous n'avons rien trouvé d'anormal encore une fois. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- La douleur est présente, je pense me reposer encore un peu.

\- Je te conseille aussi de manger Thor, tu as loupé plusieurs repas pendant que tu étais inconscient. Ton corps a besoin de force.

\- Je n'ai pas faim ami Bruce mais je te remercie pour ta sollicitude. »

En effet, Thor allait mal. Il avait toujours faim habituellement et manger en quantités astronomiques mais là, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours entiers, il préférait se reposer que reprendre des forces comme il le faisait habituellement. Il décida de perfuser Thor avec un peu de morphine afin de le soulager de la douleur qui devrait être à la limite du supportable pour un humain. Le dieu ayant une plus grande résistance, il ne se plaignait jamais de douleur même quand il avait plusieurs blessures qui saignaient abondamment alors s'il parlait de souffrance, cela devait être sérieux. Après avoir fini, il reparti prévenir les autres Avengers et laissa Thor à son repos et ses rêves de Loki.

Les jours avaient passés. Thor n'avait toujours rien mangé et son état avait considérablement empiré. La douleur était constante et grandissait au fur et à mesure, il ne pouvait donc plus se lever et dormait de moins en moins. Il avait même commencé à vomir et avait perdu énormément de poids et de masse musculaire. Les Avengers impuissant devant l'état de leur ami s'en étaient remis au SHIELD et à Jarvis pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait possiblement aider Thor. Cela avait échoué, personne n'avait pu aider l'état du dieu à s'améliorer. Les humains le veillaient à tour de rôle, nuits et jours à présent. Thor dormait quelques minutes voire une heure tout au plus parfois et quand la douleur devenait trop forte, il hurlait pendant des heures. C'était trop dur à supporter. Bruce avait réuni tout le monde au salon pour parler du cas du dieu.

« - Si l'état de santé de Thor ne s'améliore pas, j'ai bien peur qu'il finisse par mourir…

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Tony et toi n'avez pas déjà tout essayé, recherché tous les moyens de savoir ne serait-ce que ce qu'il a ? _S'énerva Clint._

\- Non, on a pas tout essayé.

\- De quoi tu parles Tony ?

\- Je parle du fait que Thor est un dieu Cap ! Nous sommes impuissants face à son état mais eux peut-être que non. Nous aurions dû faire cela depuis bien longtemps.

\- Faire quoi ? _Demanda Natasha perplexe._

\- HEIMDALL ! Hey Heimdall mon pote !

\- Tony tu deviens fous ou quoi ?

\- Non Clint. D'après Thor, Heimdall est le gardien du Bifröst. Il voit tout et entend tout alors si nous l'appelons peut-être enverra-t-il de l'aide. Heimdall ! Thor va mal, il a besoin d'aide !

\- ...

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, on attend le moineau. »

Tony s'affala dans le canapé et attendit patiemment, sûr de lui et de son plan absolument parfait. Et en effet, au bout de quelques minutes, un grand rayon apparu sur la terrasse de la tour Stark apportant avec lui trois hommes et une femme habillés en armure.

* * *

Je tenais à remercier les quelques personnes qui suivent cette fiction, ceux aussi qui m'ont laissée des reviews et ceux qui l'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris.

J'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire.

Virginie.


	3. Chapter 3

Heimdall avait envoyé les amis de Thor après que Tony lui ait demandé de l'aide. Les Asgardiens s'étaient présentés comme étant Sif, Volstagg, Fandral et Hogun, amis de Thor depuis son plus jeune âge. Les Avengers s'étaient à leur tour présentés et avaient ensuite expliqué dans quel état se trouvait le dieu mais ses amis d'enfance étaient loin de se douter à quel point tout cela était vrai avant de le voir de leurs propres yeux. Thor était devenu cadavérique, ne réagissait plus très bien à ce qui l'entourait et paraissait des milliers d'années plus vieux. Sif avait tout de suite déclaré qu'ils devaient ramener le blond à Asgard auprès des guérisseurs du royaume. Hogun voyant la mine déconfite des Midgardiens proposa qu'ils viennent avec eux. Le temps pour transporter Thor jusqu'à la terrasse fut suffisant pour les super-héros de préparer quelques affaires pour le voyage. Une fois réunis et après certaines mises en garde sur ce que les humains pouvaient ressentir lors de leur passage dans le Bifröst, un grand rayon arc-en-ciel les aspira.

Les Avengers n'eurent pas le temps de voir autre chose qu'une lumière vive aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Tout était trop rapide, bien plus rapide que des montagnes russes, qu'un avion ou même que l'armure de Tony. En réalité, ils furent arrivés dans une grande pièce au bout de seulement une poignée de secondes. Au centre de cette pièce se trouvait un grand homme avec une armure dorée et des yeux de la même couleur, une épée entre les mains. L'homme se présenta comme étant le gardien du Bifröst, Heimdall, celui que Tony avait appelé un peu plus tôt. Il remercia d'ailleurs celui-ci de l'avoir fait. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et suivirent les Asgardiens vers le palais.

Ils purent malgré leur vitesse de marche soutenue observer le paysage. Le palais en face d'eux était très grand entièrement doré. Le royaume semblait doté de très grandes richesses. La tour Stark à côté n'était pas si disproportionnée que ça et Tony ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer aux autres qui critiquaient toujours sa tour pour l'embêter. Le royaume était constitué de grands bâtiments construits autour du palais et des statues de plusieurs mètres de haut avait été édifiées à divers endroits. Le paysage contrairement à New York était en harmonie avec la nature, l'eau entourait Asgard, la végétation était très présente et les montagnes surplombaient le palais au loin. Ils se sentirent petits lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans les couloirs du palais. Le plafond était à plusieurs mètres de hauts, les couloirs étaient nombreux et très longs. Les châteaux des anciens rois de leur monde étaient loin d'arriver à la cheville de celui-ci. Ils arrivèrent assez vite dans l'aile des guérisseurs et entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

« - Le prince Thor requiert assistance ! _Cria Fandral._

\- Je vais vous emmener auprès de notre roi, il veut rencontrer les amis midgardiens de son fils, _avisa Sif une fois que le dieu fut pris en charge._

\- Et Thor ?

\- Nous devons attendre que les guérisseurs l'examinent. Ils vont sûrement avoir besoin de temps, vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez, c'est aux Asgardiens de prendre la relève maintenant. »

Les humains ne répondirent pas et suivirent leurs guides jusqu'à la salle du trône. Elle était tout aussi grande que le reste du palais et tout aussi dorée tout comme le trône sur lequel était assis le roi. Il était habillé d'une armure de la même couleur que le reste, seul sa cape était rouge. Le roi était borgne, son œil caché un peu comme Nick Fury et tenait une lance qui lui servait de sceptre. Les Avengers firent tous une petite révérence ne sachant comment se comporter face à ce roi qu'ils rencontraient.

« - Je suis ravi de rencontrer les amis de mon fils.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous… Votre majesté. _Se rattrapa Steve mal à l'aise._

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir veillé sur mon fils pendant ces dernières années. Je suis heureux qu'il soit de retour à la maison même si j'aurais préféré que ça soit dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Nous avons essayé de trouver ce qui arrivait à Thor mais nous n'avons pas réussi. _Se risqua Bruce._ Nous ne connaissons pas assez les Asgardiens.

\- Les guérisseurs de notre royaume sont très compétents. Nous connaissons votre médecine mais la nôtre est un mélange entre la science et la magie.

\- La magie putain, c'est ça !

\- Tony ! _S'_ _écria Steve choqué de l'entendre jur_ _er_ _face à un roi._

\- Mais si ! C'est forcément ça ! Réfléchis Steve, c'est la seule chose que Jarvis ne peut pas analyser, du moins tant que les capteurs magiques que j'essaye de créer ne sont pas au point et Amora l'a touché pendant le combat !

\- Amora est une Asgardienne, sa magie sera donc facile à déceler pour nos guérisseurs et nous en sauront plus sur le sort qu'elle a utilisé. En attendant, Midgardiens les gardes vont vous conduire jusqu'à vos chambres. Nous nous reverrons ce soir au dîner.

\- Merci votre majesté de nous laisser rester ici.

Ils se retirèrent poliment auprès du roi suivant les gardes qui les emmenaient. Pendant le chemin, Steve n'arrêta pas de réprimander Tony sur sa conduite devant le roi mais ce dernier n'était pas repentant pour deux sous et continuait même à jurer afin d'embêter le Captain. Leur chambres étaient tous dans la même aile. Après avoir déposé en vitesse leurs affaires, ils retournèrent dans celle des guérisseurs non sans avoir demandé le chemins plusieurs fois que ça soit à des gardes ou des servantes. C'est qu'on s'y perdait dans un tel palais. Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et allèrent auprès de Thor. Une femme sûrement une guerrière portant une tunique bleue et des bijoux dorés était déjà au niveau du lit de leur ami.

« Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Frigga, je suis la mère de Thor.

\- Enchanté votre majesté.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Frigga. _Dit-elle_ _en_ _rigolant devant leur synchronisation._

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- La magie d'Amora l'a empoisonné. Les guérisseurs ont pu limiter la propagation du poison magique mais ne sont pas en mesure de l'arrêter.

\- Quoi ? Mais le roi nous a dit qu'Amora était Asgardienne et qu'il serait facile de guérir Thor.

\- Cela est vrai… Steve, c'est ça ?

\- Oui comment le savez-vous ?

\- Thor m'a souvent parlé de vous. De vous tous, j'entends. J'ai toujours voulu rencontrer les amis midgardiens de mon fils capables de tant d'exploits. Thor me racontait vos batailles dès qu'il revenait sur Asgard avant que…

\- Avant quoi ? _Demanda Clint curieux._

\- Avant que le souvenir de Loki ne devienne trop insupportable pour lui et qu'il décide de nous quitter… Pour ce qui est d'Amora, sa magie n'est plus la même. Cette femme a découvert des mondes que nous ne connaissons pas et sa magie s'est améliorée grâce à celles qu'elle a découvert là-bas.

\- La magie peut changer ? _Essaya de comprendre Tony._

\- La magie fait partie intégrante d'un sorcier .Elle peut changer et s'améliorer un peu comme la connaissance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour Thor ?

\- J'ai bien peur que nous ne pouvions faire quelques chose de plus. Peut-être qu'en retrouvant Amora, il serait possible de la forcer à briser le maléfice mais malheureusement elle peut se trouver sur n'importe quel royaume d'Yggdrasil. Je demanderai à Odin d'envoyer Sif et les trois guerriers afin de la retrouver mais j'ai très peu d'espoir, je l'avoue... »

La reine se mit à pleurer. Les Avengers ne surent comment réagir et se retirèrent pour laisser Thor qui était toujours inconscient auprès de sa mère. Clint pleura lui aussi dès qu'il fut sorti de l'infirmerie, Steve avait les larmes aux yeux tout comme Tony et Bruce qui lui devenait vert par moment tandis que Natasha essayait de rester maître de ses émotions mais ses yeux brillants ne trompaient personne.

Les jours avaient passés. L'empoisonnement continuait d'empirer malgré les efforts des guérisseurs. Sif et les trois guerriers étaient partis à la recherche d'Amora sous les ordres du père de toute chose tandis que les Avengers étaient restés auprès de leur ami. La reine avait essayé d'aider son fils du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec sa magie mais elle avait fini par perdre espoir. Odin avait fait venir des guérisseurs d'autres royaumes mais là encore le maléfice de l'enchanteresse restait trop puissant pour qu'ils puissent en défaire le prince. Parfois, on entendait le dieu du tonnerre hurler pendants des heures sous la souffrance que lui infligeait le sort. Les autres fois, Thor sombrait dan l'inconscience. Les guérisseurs et Bruce s'était alliés, mélangeant la magie et la science afin de le nourrir ou de le soulager mais ils le savaient tous… Ils ne faisaient que retarder l'inévitable. Leur amis finirait par mourir prochainement. Odin était au chevet de son fils qui dormait profondément, la vague de douleur avait été très intense mais elle était heureusement passée après plus d'une heure.

« - Alors il n'y a vraiment rien à faire pour Point Break ? _Demanda Tony qui refusait de voir son ami mourir._

\- J'en ai bien peur. Nous avons fait venir tous les plus grands guérisseurs des royaumes voisins et à moins que Sif et les trois guerriers ne retrouvent Amora, mon fils mourra… _Dit le roi avec tristesse._

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! Quelque chose ? N'importe quoi ! _Rajouta Steve._

\- La seule personne qui aurait pu faire quelque chose pour lui est morte à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Qui ?

\- Loki… Mon fils a toujours été le plus puissant sorcier de tous les neuf royaumes mais malheureusement à cause de ma vanité et de mes erreurs, je l'ai envoyé à la mort et je vais perdre le dernier fils qu'il me reste. »

Alors qu'Odin leur faisait cette révélation à propos de Loki, Thor, lui, rêvait de son petit frère. Un souvenir qu'ils avaient vécu, il y a fort longtemps lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Une énorme tempête était arrivée sur Asgard, il pleuvait des cordes et l'orage avait éclaté. Le blond n'avait pas peur, il était quand même le dieu du tonnerre mais pour Loki, cela en était tout autrement. Il avait frappé à la porte de Thor, les larmes aux yeux. Bien sûr, il avait accepté que le brun vienne dormir avec lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras dès qu'il fut sous la couette, le rassurant comme il l'avait toujours fait quand Loki avait peur de quelque chose.

« - Mon Loki, tu n'as pas à avoir peur tu sais.

\- Mais… Ça fait du bruit… Trop de bruit, ça me fait peur. _Sanglotait Loki._

\- Il ne t'arrivera rien mon frère.

\- Mais… Et si la foudre s'abat sur moi ?

\- Rappelle-moi de quoi je suis le dieu, Loki.

\- Le dieu du tonnerre. Le tonnerre ne peut pas te faire de mal.

\- C'est vrai, mon frère mais uniquement parce que JE le contrôle. Et si je contrôle le tonnerre crois-tu vraiment que je le laisserais blesser la personne que j'aime le plus au monde ?

\- Euh… Non…

\- Alors sois rassuré mon Loki. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Jamais la foudre ne te blessera tant que je serais là.

\- Tu me le promets hein ?

\- Bien sûr mon frère. Je t'aime plus que tout mon Loki, je te protégerai jusqu'à ma mort, je te le promets.

\- Merci Thor. _Dit-il avec un sourire rassuré._ Je t'aime aussi, tu sais. »

Thor avait embrassé son frère sur le front et avait resserré son étreinte pour que Loki se sente davantage rassuré. Ce dernier avait arrêté de pleurer et avait à ce moment un grand sourire. Ce qu'il aimait voir le petit brun sourire ! Cela lui faisait toujours chaud au cœur, encore plus quand c'etait à lui qu'il souriait. Le dieu du tonnerre était extrêmement possessif avec son frère et il comptait bien le garder à lui pour toujours. Mais malheureusement, Loki s'était éloigné de lui sans savoir pourquoi, cela avait été la dernière nuit qu'il avait dormi avec le dieu du chaos…

Thor se réveilla dans un cri de douleur complètement épuisé. Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, il voyait mal depuis un moment. Il perdait peu à peu ses sens, ses organes lâchaient, son sang bouillait. Il souffrait tellement. Il savait qu'il allait mourir et pourtant la seule chose qui lui faisait peur c'est de ne jamais revoir son frère.

« Hey Point Break ! Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je… _La voix du dieu était rauque._ Je me meurs ami Tony.

\- On ne va pas laisser ça arriver. _Assura le chef des Avengers._ »

Seuls Tony et Steve étaient auprès de Thor, Odin était parti assurer ses devoirs politiques ne supportant plus la vue de son fils mourant et ses remords. La reine avait rejoint son mari après avoir veillé sur Thor plusieurs heures durant et Clint et Tasha étaient avec Bruce qui avait été à deux doigts de se transformer en Hulk face à l'état de rage dans lequel il se trouvait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour son ami.

« - Ne vous en voulez pas mes amis… Je sais que vous avez fait tout votre possible.

\- Mon vieux arrête ça, on s'en sortira comme on l'a toujours fait.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, mes amis. _Il reprit après un moment._ Je sais que vous avez fait déjà beaucoup pour moi mais… Je… J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose. Une dernière volonté.

\- Thor, s'il te plaît… _Steve pleurait à présent._

\- J'aimerais voir mon frère une dernière fois, s'il est toujours de ce monde.

\- Tu nous demandes de retrouver Loki ? Thor, te rends-tu compte qu'il a essayé de te tuer la dernière fois.

\- Je le sais ami Steve mais c'est l, l'unique hose que je désire. Je partirai heureux.

\- D'accord… On va partir à sa recherche Point Break et s'il est en vie nous te le ramèneront, on te le promet.

\- Merci mes amis. Rejoignez le Bifröst, Heimdall vous ouvrira le passage vers Jotunheim. »

Steve était réticent et était prêt à réprimander Tony pour avoir fait cette stupide promesse au dieu mais la souffrance qui traversa Thor fut suffisante pour le convaincre d'exaucer le dernier souhait de son ami. Ils se retirèrent, promettant au dieu de partir sur le champ. Ils retrouvèrent les autres Avengers et leur expliquèrent ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Clint les traita de fous mais au final, ce n'était pas sa colère sur le fait de retrouver Loki qui parlait mais celle face à la résignation de son ami. Tony enfila son armure et Steve prit son bouclier. D'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu les Jotuns n'étaient pas très accueillants. Après leur promesse de revenir vite, ils partirent en direction du Bifröst.

« - Je sais ce que le prince vous a demandé. _Prévint le gardien une fois arrivés._

\- Vous allez nous en empêcher ?

\- Non. Ceci étant la dernière volonté de mon prince, je me dois de la respecter. Je ne vois plus Loki depuis longtemps , aussi je ne peux vous assurer qu'il est encore en vie mais je l'espère sincèrement pour le prince.

\- Pourquoi vous ne voyez pas tête de bouc ?

\- Sa magie le cache à ma vue. Je dois vous prévenir que vous risquez fortement d'être attaquées. Ne laissez pas les Jotuns vous toucher, le froid qu'ils émanent vous brûlerait. Je fermerai le portail derrière vous et le rouvrirai dès que vous voudrez renter mais je tiens à vous mettre en garde, s'il y a un quelconque risque de menace pour Asgard, je serai obligé de laisser le Bifröst fermé.

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq, bling bling ! »

Le gardien planta son épée et ouvrit le passage vers le royaume de glace. Les deux Avengers entrèrent dans le rayons lumineux et furent aspirer dans la même vitesse affolante. En route pour Jotunheim !

* * *

Je tenais à vous remercier une nouvelle fois de lire cette fiction.

Voir le nombre de followers, de favoris et vos reviews me touche et m'encourage beaucoup.

Merci !

Virginie.


	4. Chapter 4

Il faisait tellement froid. Le sol était recouvert de glace, aucune végétation n'était présente. Cette planète faisait ressortir une immense solitude pour Tony et des mauvais souvenirs pour Steve mais ils essayaient de ne pas y penser préférant se concentrer sur leur mission et se distrayant l'un l'autre de leurs idées noires. Ils avancèrent tout en restant sur leurs gardes, l'ingénieur préférant rester au sol pour plus de discrétion. Au loin, un immense bâtiment de glace apparaissait. Cela devait être certainement le palais des Jotuns. Ils avaient plus d'une heure à arriver dans les alentours du palais. Ils étaient sur le point d'élaborer un plan afin de savoir comment ils allaient réussir à retrouver le dieu du chaos s'il était toujours vivant mais malheureusement des géants des glaces les avaient repérés. Tant pis pour le plan.

Les Jotuns étaient très fort mais l'effet de surprise des armes de Tony les avait grandement aidés. L'ingénieur en avait repoussé un très grand nombre et assurait les arrières de son ami resté au sol.

« - Hey Cap ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Il faut avancer ! Si Loki est vivant, il doit forcément être retenu dans le palais. _Répondit-il tout en repoussant un Jotun._

\- Putain, c'est pas gagné !

\- Langage Tony !

\- Rabat-joie ! »

Ils parcoururent encore plusieurs mètres avant qu'un énorme monstre de glace fit son apparition. Surpris, Steve n'avait pas eu le temps de l'éviter et la bête l'avait attrapé dans sa gueule au niveau du flanc. Malgré les coups de bouclier, le blond ne put rien faire. Tony qui avait crié le nom de son ami avait lancé plusieurs missiles sur ce qui semblait être un animal mais rien n'y avait fait, sa peau était trop dure. Il avait donc volé en direction de Steve craignant rapidement que celui-ci se fasse broyer par sa mâchoire mais un Jotun l'attrapa au vol, le serrant contre son torse, ce qui lui bloqua les bras.

« Emmenez-les ! _Cria un Jotun._

\- Pourquoi ne pas les tuer mon prince ? Ils nous ont attaqué !

\- Mon frère décidera de leur sort.

\- Vous avez entendu le prince Helblindi ? En route ! »

Les deux Avengers furent emmenés au palais. Le monstre qui tenait Steve dans sa gueule ne serrait pas hormis quand il essayait de s'échapper. Les jotuns ne comptaient pas les tuer pour le moment enfin du moins jusqu'à la décision de leur roi. Ils s'étaient vraiment fourrés dans un sacré guêpier…

Le cœur de Thor s'était arrêté pendant plusieurs minutes. Il avait fallu tout la magie et la science à leur disposition pour que les Asgardiens et Bruce le réaniment. Natasha était dans les bras de Clint, Frigga dans ceux d'Odin pleurant tous à chaudes larmes devant la peur qu'ils avaient éprouvée. Le blond était conscient et Bruce essayait de le faire parler le plus possible afin de pouvoir avoir une idée sur son état cérébral malgré le fait qu'il était fatigué et mettait du temps à analyser ce qu'on lui disait, il répondait toujours bien au questions. C'était déjà ça. Thor s'endormit quelques minutes après. Bruce espérait juste que Steve et Tony reviendrait assez vite et avec Loki.

Ils furent lâchés par terre sans ménagement. Ils levèrent la tête après avoir jeté un regard à l'autre pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et virent un grand trône de glace sur lequel était assis un géant des glaces, le roi donc. En réalité pour eux, ils avaient du mal à distinguer les Jotuns tellement ils se ressemblaient. Heureusement que c'était pour Thor qu'ils faisaient ça parce qu'ils risquaient de ne pas s'en sortir vivants. Le roi se leva les surplombant de toute sa hauteur et s'adressa à eux d'une voix aussi tranchant que la glace.

« - Qu'est-ce que des Asgardiens font sur notre territoire ?

\- Nous faisons une petite balade aux pays du Père Noël. _Provoqua Tony délibérément._

\- Vous les Asgardiens êtes si imbus de vous-mêmes. Vous croyez-vous supérieurs à ce point ? _Gronda le roi._

\- Nous ne sommes pas des Asgardiens mais des terriens, le schtroumpf.

\- Que font des Midgardiens à Asgard ? Le père de tout nous enverrait-il un divertissement ?

\- Écoutez votre majesté, nous ne sommes pas venus nous battre, nous ne voulons pas de guerre. _Expliqua Steve._

\- Alors que faites-vous ici ?

\- Nous cherchons quelqu'un.

\- Et pourquoi de tous les royaumes pensez-vous que cette personne est ici ?

\- Nous savons qu'elle y a été envoyée par Odin même. Nous cherchons Loki.

\- Dites au père de toute chose que son ancienne prise de guerre est morte, il ne pourra plus lui faire du mal. _Il s'adressa à ses gardes._ Tuez-en un et renvoyez l'autre sur Asgard qu'il rapporte le message.

\- ATTENDEZ ! _Cria Steve._ Le prince Thor a besoin de lui, s'il vous plaît. Je sais maintenant qu'il est vivant. Vous vous inquiétez du mal que peut lui faire Odin donc vous ne l'avez pas tué.

\- Renvoyez l'autre celui-ci m'exaspère. »

Tony cria et essaya de se débattre contre un géant des glaces qui le retenait, l'empêchant d'aider son ami. Un autre se rapprocha de Steve, son bras s'allongea et se transforma en arme de glace tranchante. Il leva son bras prêt à trancher la tête du blond lorsqu'une voix s'éleva faisant arrêter tout mouvement à celui qui allait exécuter la légende de l'Amérique, lui et l'ingénieur se permirent de respirer à nouveau.

« - Byleist ! Attends !

\- Loki ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que les Asgardiens sachent que tu étais envie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'avoue que ma curiosité a pris le pas sur mes résolutions. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi le grand Thor a besoin de moi. _Railla-t-il._ »

L'ancien prince du royaume d'Odin se rapprocha d'eux lentement tel un serpent prêt à tuer. Il ne semblait pas vraiment différent si ce n'est que sa peau était devenue bleue et ses yeux étaient rouges comme ceux des autres géants des glaces et il était définitivement en bonne santé. Les deux humains étaient toujours maintenus par des sujets de Jotunheim et Loki fit signe de les lâcher.

« - Salut tête de bouc ! Ça fait longtemps ! Comment tu vas ? C'est bien la vie de Stroumph ?

\- Toujours aussi fatiguant Stark. Je devrais essayer de vous balancer par la fenêtre pour vous apprendre les bonnes manières.

\- Arrête ! Je sais que tu m'aimes bien reindeer games.

\- Possible. _Sourit le dieu du chaos._ Maintenant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi mon cher frère me fait chercher après toutes ces années.

\- Il est mourant… Amora l'a empoisonné avec sa magie.

\- TONY !

\- Bah quoi ? On va pas tourner autour du pot Cap, le temps presse !

\- Ce que Tony veut dire c'est qu'il a besoin de toi.

\- Oh bien sûr ! Pourquoi le grand Thor aurait envoyé ses amis me chercher si ce n'est pour que je lui sauve la vie. Dites au futur roi d'Asgard qu'il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. _Dit-il se détournant prêt à partir._

\- Tête de bouc attends ! Thor nous a pas envoyés pour que tu le sauves ! Il… C'était sa dernière volonté. Revoir son petit frère chéri au moins une fois. Il sait qu'il est perdu. »

Loki ne répondit rien restant impassible mais ses yeux brillaient. Ces humains devaient se tromper ! Ils ne connaissaient rien à la magie après tout et devaient certainement exagérer. Cependant étant le dieu du mensonge, il n'en avait décelé aucun. Il s'approcha du roi Jotun et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille. Celui-ci hocha la tête et déclara que les autres pouvaient retourner à leur poste. Seul le roi, un autre Jotun et Loki restèrent.

« - Je vous présente mes frères : Byleist, roi de Jotunhem et Helblindi. Mes frères, voici Tony Stark et Steve Rogers des gardiens de la Terre.

\- Heureux de faire votre connaissance ! C'est super d'avoir des humains ici, on en voit tellement peu ! _S'écria le plus jeune d'une voix plus chaleureuse._

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous. Excusez-moi de vous demander mais vous n'étiez pas censés tuer Loki.

\- Merci Stark ! Très aimable.

\- Le prends pas mal tête de bouc mais Thor avait expliqué que tu avais assassiné l'ancien roi. C'est pas une trahison ?

\- Notre frère n'était pas responsable de ses actes. Il a été élevé par notre ennemi et ne connaissait rien de nous ni de ses origines. Nous lui avons pardonné cet égarement. En réalité, seul Odin est à blâmer pour cette catastrophe.

\- Ils m'ont retrouvé lorsque j'ai atterri ici et m'ont aidé à m'accepter tel que je l'étais vraiment. J'ai été élevé pour haïr ma race de naissance. À Asgard, les Jotuns ne sont que des monstres.

\- Vous m'avez l'air tout à fait civilisés et vous n'avez rien de monstres. Vous ressemblez à Hulk mais en bleu quoi.

\- Qui est ce Hulk, ami… Tony ? _Demanda le jeune frère de Loki._

\- Un géant tout vert, il fait parti de notre équipe. Vous pourriez bien vous entendre.

\- N'approchez pas mes frères de cette chose !

\- T'as toujours pas digéré le sol ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre cette toute nouvelle amitié mais le temps presse. Nous devons rentrer à Asgard avant que…

\- Tu vas vraiment retourner là-bas grand frère ?

\- Si cela est la dernière volonté de Thor, je peux bien l'honorer après tout ce que je lui ai fait endurer. »

Les frères de Loki les accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où les deux humains étaient arrivés. Après avoir été serré contre les deux Jotuns et avoir repris sa couleur chair, le dieu du chaos se chargea lui-même d'appeler Heimdall. Quelques instant plus tard, le passage s'ouvrit et ils furent transporter sur Asgard en une fraction de secondes.

« - Mon prince, bienvenue chez vous.

\- Je ne suis pas ton prince, gardien. Comment va Thor ?

\- Le cœur du prince Thor a cessé de battre avant de repartir grâce à l'aide des guérisseur du Royaume et du mortel Bruce Banner. Il vous attend. Hâtez-vous mon prince si vous souhaitez lui faire vos adieux. »

Loki fronça les sourcils perplexe avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le palais suivi par les deux Avengers. Les regards n'arrêtaient pas de se tourner vers eux fixant celui qui avait jadis était leur prince et qui avait fini par tenter de détruire l'univers tout entier mais celui-ci s'en fichait éperdument restant fixé sur sa lancée. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie d'où la reine venait juste de sortir. Voyant son second fils, elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là, Loki. Je suis si contente de te voir !

\- Vous m'avez manqué ma reine.

\- Loki ! N'ai-je plus aucune valeur a tes yeux à présent ? _Demanda-t-elle pleurant davantage._

\- Pardonnez-moi mère, je ne voulais pas vous blesser… _Regretta-t-il._

\- Tu devais aller le voir, il ne lui reste plus que quelques jours mon fils. »

Le brun se détacha des bras de sa mère, la laissant aux bons soins des Avengers et après avoir inspiré profondément, il entra. Quelle ne fit pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit le corps de Thor allongé sur le lit. Tony et Steve étaient tellement loin de la vérité. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer cela. Thor avait perdu tellement de poids, il était presque aussi fin que lui et il souffrait il pouvait le voir sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha de celui qu'il avait autrefois considéré comme son frère et attendit. Le blond ne le regardait même pas ! N'était-ce pas lui qui voulait pourtant le voir ? Loki appela doucement son frère qui tourna la tête vers le son de sa voix.

« - Loki ? C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ? Tu es vivant ?

\- Je ne savais pas que j'avais l'air d'un fantôme. Tu ne vas pas pleurer tout de même ?

\- Je suis si content de te voir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Il tendit la main vers l'endroit où il pensait que Loki se trouvait et c'est là que le brun réalisa qu'il ne voyait plus. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, les larmes aux yeux et passa son autre main sur le corps de Thor afin de voir la magie d'Amora à travers lui. Celle-ci était mélangée à son sang et s'écoulait donc en même temps que lui dans tout son corps. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen. Hors de question de le laisser comme ça ! C'était lui qui devait tuer Thor, personne d'autre ! Il essayait réellement de se prouver à lui-même qu'il ne le faisait pas à cause de sentiments mais bien dans l'unique but de tuer son frère adoptif. Il était vraiment pathétique.

« - Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas envoyés me chercher plutôt ? Te rends-tu compte du peu de temps que tu me laisse ? _S'énerva le brun._

\- Je te demande rien Loki. Je voulais juste revoir mon frère une dernière fois, je voulais savoir si tu étais vivant ou si je te rejoindrai au Valhalla… Je suis heureux que tu sois en vie, mon frère.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère Thor !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je n'ai pas toujours été un bon frère, pratiquement jamais en réalité mais je t'ai toujours aimé Loki. Tu fais partie de moi, tu es ma moitié.

\- Les sentiments… Tu as intérêt à rester éveiller jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- A la bibliothèque, je ne serai pas long. Il faut que je trouve ce que cette enchanteresse de bas- étages t'a fait.

\- Loki…

\- Je reviens. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps au blond de répondre se téléportant aussitôt. La main de Thor qui tenait celle de son frère retomba mollement sur le matelas. Il était condamné, il était trop tard et au lieu de pouvoir passer ses derniers instants avec Loki, celui-ci essayait encore de le sauver comme il l'avait déjà fait maintes et maintes fois. Malgré ce que tout le monde pensait, son frère avait toujours été quelqu'un de dévoué pour les gens qu'il aimait et il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter pour eux mais ça, Loki ne l'avouerait jamais.

Le dieu du chaos avait retourné une bonne partie de la bibliothèque d'Asgard, cherchant tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile pou sauver Thor. Il avait empilé les livres intéressants sur une grande table, les autres trônaient à ces pieds, certains étaient même ouverts. Cela montrait bien son empressement, jamais en tant normal il aurait fait une chose pareil, il aimait trop les livres pour les traiter avec si peu de soin. Il avait déjà trouvé une vingtaine de livres. Il n'avait plus qu'à les emmener dans la chambre de Thor pour qu'il puisse les lire tout en étant auprès de son frère au cas où il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il se retourna prêt à prendre les livres dans ses bras mais il se retrouva face à la personne qu'il détestait sans doute le plus au monde. Odin…

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !

Merci à vous d'avoir lu ce chapitre et merci pour tous vos encouragements.

Virginie


	5. Chapter 5

Loki ne savait comment réagir face à celui qu'il avait considéré autrefois comme son père. Il n'avait qu'une envie fuir très loin de cet endroit et retourner auprès de Thor ayant bien trop peur que celui-ci ne meurt d'une seconde à l'autre. Le père de toute chose ne cessait de le fixer mais il ne pouvait déchiffrer ce que signifiait ce regard. Le voyant se rapprocher, il soupira sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter cette conversation qu'il redoutait depuis longtemps. Les discussions dernières avaient été extrêmement chaotiques. Le brun s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, le rejet, le mensonge, le bannissement, la haine.

« - Je te croyais mort, Loki… _Dit-il ne sachant visiblement pas par où commencer._

\- Malheureusement votre vœu n'a pas été exaucé, désolé de vous décevoir une nouvelle fois. _Asséna le Jotun en colère._

\- Je n'ai jamais souhaité te voir mort malgré ce que tu peux penser.

\- Vous m'avez pourtant envoyé là-bas en sachant que ma mort était une alternative possible !

\- Mais je ne la souhaitais pas ! _S'énerva le plus vieux à son tour._ Je ne savais plus quoi faire ni comment te parler ! Tu déformais mes mots même quand je te racontais l'unique vérité pensant que je mentais encore.

\- Vous avez toujours fait des différences entre Thor et moi ! Vous m'avez élevé afin que je puisse vous être utile !

\- C'est faux ! Tu es mon fils au même titre que Thor, je vous aime tous les deux. J'espérais en réalité pouvoir unir le royaume de Jotunheim à celui d'Asgard, avoir une paix durable.

\- Non, vous espériez avoir la main mise sur leur royaume et pouvoir utiliser leur armée !

\- Tu es tellement loin de la vérité Loki… Thor aurait pris ma place, il t'aime trop pour pouvoir te faire du mal.

\- C'est la seule chose qui a échappé à votre contrôle n'est-ce pas ? L'amour de Thor pour moi ?

\- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas pu contrôler les sentiments de mon premier fils pour toi mais je ne les ai jamais empêchés ! Tu es mon fils et je vous ai élevés comme frères afin que vous vous protégiez l'un et l'autre et instauriez une paix durable entre tous les royaumes. Toi, grâce à ton intelligence et ta diplomatie et Thor grâce à sa force brute.

\- Et pourtant vous ne m'avez jamais laissé ma chance. Vous l'avez choisi pour vous succéder malgré qu'il n'avait pas cette diplomatie nécessaire ! Vous ne pouviez pas mettre un Jotun sur le trône d'Asgard !

\- Non c'est vrai. Vous étiez tous les deux fait pour régner, c'est ce que je vous ai toujours dit mais pas sur le même trône… Ta mère m'a plusieurs fois mis en garde sur le fait que nous devrions te dire la vérité mais je ne l'ai pas écoutée.

\- Pourquoi dire la vérité après tout ? Je n'étais pas censé découvrir mes véritables origines. _Railla-t-il._

\- Crois-tu que c'était facile, Loki ? J'avais peur !

\- Le grand Odin peut-il vraiment ressentir ce qu'est la peur ?

\- Je risquais de te perdre ! Je ne savais pas comment tu aurais réagis face à cette révélation ! Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes rejeté, ni que tu penses que tu n'étais pas notre fils. Et maintenant, voilà où nous en sommes.

\- En effet, cela est regrettable. Ne vous en faites pas, Odin, vous n'avez pas besoin de cette mascarade. J'ai déjà pris la décision d'essayer de sauver Thor mais je ne le fais pas pour vous.

\- Loki… »

Celui-ci préféra couper court à cette discussion qui lui avait déjà fait perdre beaucoup trop de temps et se téléporta, laissant le roi seul dans la bibliothèque avec ses remords. Loki soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que Thor était toujours éveillé. Il annonça sa présence en déposant la pile de livres violemment sur la table de chevet se trouvant près du lit tout en pestant contre le roi. Ce qui faisait sourire le blond. Le sorcier prit le premier livre et s'essaya près de lui.

« - Que se passe-t-il mon frère ?

\- Ton père a pensé que c'était le bon moment pour une discussion ! Et enlève-moi ce sourire de ton visage !

\- Vu ton humeur massacrante, je suppose que ça ne s'est pas bien passé…

\- A quel moment une discussion entre lui et moi se passe bien, dis-moi ?

-Jamais, j'en ai bien peur. _Rit-t-il._ »

La voix de Thor était toujours aussi fable et il devait vraiment mettre le peu de concentration dont il était capable pour suivre la conversation mais il savait que Loki était énervé et il voulait juste l'aider à se calmer. Le brun avait déjà fait tellement pour lui et maintenant, pour le peu de temps qu'il lui restait, il voulait que son petit frère puisse compter sur lui mais le Jotun avait bien remarqué ce qu'il faisait. Cependant, il ne dit rien préférant saisir cette chance de voir le blond conscient. Il avait vraiment intérêt à trouver comment le soigner s'il ne voulait pas le perdre.

La discussion continua et le dieu du chaos essayait de le distraire de son état le faisant rire le plus possible. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé ainsi. Tout avait changé et Loki tenait les amis de Thor pour responsable quant à l'aîné il pensait juste que Loki avait préféré s'éloigner de lui tout simplement. Le brun continuait de lire tout en discutant. Heureusement qu'il savait faire plusieurs choses en même temps mais il n'avait rien trouvé ! Il avait bien sûr essayé d'improviser mais sa magie ne semblait pas assez puissante. Sa magie à lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'Amora avait foutu sérieusement ? À un moment, Thor se mit à hurler de douleur mais Loki fut quand même capable de la stopper pour un temps du moins et ce, bien plus rapidement que les tous les guérisseurs réunis.

Les Avengers étaient passés voir leur ami un peu plus tard et Loki en avait alors profité pour aller chercher d'autres livres à la bibliothèque. Il avait fait un saut par sa chambre afin d'aller aussi chercher ses livres personnels avant de revenir près de Thor. Tony avait bien essayé d'aider le brun avant de se faire envoyer paître parce qu'il « n'y conaissait visiblement rien à la magie ». Les humains avaient compris qu'il faisait véritablement tout son possible pour sauver le dieu, ce qui les rassura grandement.

Loki était resté jusqu'à la nuit tombée préférant continuer ses recherches plutôt que de perdre du temps inutilement à dormir. Quant à Thor, il avait sombré dans le sommeil il y avait déjà plusieurs heures de cela. Il avait lu des dizaines et des dizaines de livres mais rien n'y avait fait, ses recherches étaient restées vaines. En colère, il posa le dernier livre violemment réveillant l'autre homme. Thor appela son frère en l'entendant renifler. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de sensible malgré le fait qu'il réussissait très bien à le cacher.

« - Je te demande pardon mon frère.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable mon Loki. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu.

\- Ce n'est pas assez ! Je suis censé être le sorcier le plus puissant d'Asgard et je suis même pas capable de te sauver !

\- Tu es le sorcier le plus puissant des neuf royaumes et je suis fier de t'appeler ainsi.

\- Tu as toujours eu honte de ma magie… dit-il tout bas.

\- C'est faux !

\- Tu t'es toujours moqué de moi parce que je ne savais pas me battre. Parce que je n'étais pas assez fort pour tenir une épée ou tout autre arme lourde.

\- Te souviens-tu de la dague que je t'ai offerte lors de ta majorité ?

\- Celle-ci ? _Demanda-t-il la faisant apparaître._

\- Oui. _Voyant seulement les contours de l'arme mais la reconnaissant tout de même._ Te souviens-tu comment j'en ai eu l'idée.

\- Mère te l'avait conseillé mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

\- J'ai menti. _Interrompit le blond._ Je savais que tu avais des difficultés à te battre avec une arme mais j'avais remarqué lors des entraînements que plus la lame était légère et fine, plus tu réussissais alors j'ai décidé de t'en fabriquer une. J'ai été voir le forgeron et je lui ai demandé qu'il m'apprenne à la forger moi-même. Il a failli m'embrocher plusieurs fois tellement il en avait marre. Je crois que j'ai mis plus d'un mois à la faire.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- C'était mon intention au départ. J'étais vraiment content de moi et j'ai montré la dague à Sif. Sa réaction n'a pas été celle que j'espérais. Elle a ri et m'a dit que je ne faisais que t'encourager dans ta difficulté. J'ai fini par croire que c'est ce que tu penserais aussi mais je savais que ça serait différent si c'était mère qui avait eu l'idée de ce cadeau.

\- Thor…

\- Cette dague était un moyen de te montrer que j'étais fier de tes pouvoirs. Je me souviens avoir été longtemps jaloux devant ta puissance mais jamais je n'ai cessé d'être fier de toi mon Loki. »

Le brun prit la main de son frère dans la sienne, ne prenant même plus la peine de cacher ses sanglots. Il avait toujours pensé que son aîné avait honte de lui et tout cela à cause de Sif. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester cette femme ! Ils avaient discuté de leur enfance et Loki comprenait mieux. Tout avait été qu'incompréhensions et malchance. Il avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient trop différents pour s'entendre et cela avait été pire lorsqu'il avait appris ses origines. Il avait trouvé ça normal que son frère le déteste, c'était une réaction naturelle pour un Asgardiens de détester un Jotun mais il s'était fourvoyé, Thor l'avait toujours aimé. Il en était de même pour Loki, il le blessait toujours à chaque fois qu'ils s'affrontaient mais jamais il n'avait vraiment essayé de le tuer et tous les deux le savaient. Le blond était persuadé que Loki pouvait l'envoyait au Valhalla sans le moindre problème et que seul ses sentiments l'en empêchaient.

Loki se réveilla en entendant la porte s'ouvrir ainsi que plusieurs voix, il s'était endormi avec Thor, la tête reposant sur le bras de celui-ci. Leurs mains ne s'étaient pas lâchées. Le temps qu'il émerge de son sommeil et lâche la main de Thor, les Avengers n'avaient pas perdu une seule miette de la scène. Ils ne dirent rien cependant afin de ne pas attiser la colère du dieu du chaos. Celui-ci sortit dans le couloir préférant ne pas avoir affaire avec autant de personnes dès le matin. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire mais il ne resta pas seul bien longtemps. Clint, contre toute attente l'avait rejoint. Il s'adossa contre le mur près de lui et ne dit rien pendant un long moment avant de finalement parler.

« - T'as l'air épuisé.

\- Hum.

\- T'as rien trouvé, c'est ça ?

\- Non…

\- Alors c'est fini ? Il n'y a vraiment plus rien à faire pour lui ?

\- Je le crains.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que ça serait à cause de toi s'il mourrait un jour. _Cela arracha un rire vide à son interlocuteur._ Mais en réalité, tu as eu énormément de chances de le faire que ça soit pour pour lui ou pour nous.

\- Sans doute.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors ?

\- Je prévoyais de le faire plus tard.

\- Tu mens ! J'étais avec toi tout ce temps et malgré l'emprise que tu avais sur moi j'étais conscient. Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal, ni aux autres.

\- J'ai balancé Stark par la fenêtre. _Rit-il._

\- Tu savais qu'il s'en sortirait !

\- Peut-être.

\- Ne penses-tu pas que tu me dois la vérité ?

\- Très bien. _Soupira Loki._ Thor a sûrement expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'il a détruit le pont. Je n'avais plus de famille, je n'en étais pas assez digne malgré tous mes efforts alors j'ai lâché prise. Je voulais mourir mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Thanos m'a trouvé et m'a fait part de ses plans. J'ai refusé de me joindre à lui et il m'a torturé autant physiquement que mentalement pendant longtemps jusqu'à ce que je rende les armes.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais dans cet état lquand t'es arrivé au SHIELD ?

\- Oui. Je me suis dit que puisque je n'avais pas le choix, je détruirai ses plans de l'intérieur.

\- Tu nous as laissé gagné ?

\- Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, oui.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?

\- J'avais envoyé le destructeur sur Terre afin de tuer mon frère, je ne pense pas que vous m'auriez cru. Thor certainement mais il n'étais pas là, coincé sur Asgard à cause des évènements précédents.

\- Lorsqu'on a reparlé de cette attaque plus tard, il nous a avoué ne pas avoir compris pourquoi tu n'avais pas utilisé tes propres pouvoirs. D'après lui, tu étais beaucoup plus puissant que ce que tu nous as laissé voir.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne comptais pas gagner.

\- Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit après alors ?

\- Qui m'aurait cru ? »

Clint comprenait. Tout le monde aurait pensé qu'il essayait juste de sauver sa peau et d'échapper à sa sentence sur Asgard. Les actes de Loki n'étaient dus qu'à un simple concours de circonstances. Il n'avait pu compter sur personne alors il avait essayé d'agir seul se battant à la fois contre Thanos et son armée mais aussi contre les Avengers et l'archer se sentait coupable d'avoir haï Loki. L'homme qu'il avait devant lui était sûrement le plus courageux de tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés.

Le cri de Thor retentit interrompant leur réflexion. Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre rejoignant les autres. Le dieu se débattait contre la douleur et les machines qui surveillaient son cœur s'affolaient. Loki le rejoignit et attrapa sa main laissant parcourir sa magie à travers son frère pour le soulager mais cela n'était plus suffisant. Bruce s'activait afin de lui administrer un sédatif mais là encore cela ne calma pas la douleur. Alors Loki supplia pleurant et répétant sans cesse le nom du blond. Les cris s'arrêtèrent, soulageant ses amis pour un petit moment.

« - Thor ? _Pleura le Jotun._ Tu m'entends ?

\- Je… Je t'entends mon Loki. _Dit-il difficilement sa voix cassée par les cris._ J'ai mal mon frère.

\- Je sais mais je vais trouver un moyen ! Il me faut juste un peu de temps, je sais que je peux le faire.

\- Mon heure est venue Loki. Même toi ne peux empêcher cela.

\- Thor, je t'en prie…

\- Chut… Laisse-moi parler pendant que je le peux encore. _Il reprit s'adressant aux Avengers._ Mes amis, je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontrés et d'avoir combattu avec vous.

\- Nous aussi Point Break. _Répondit Tony qui pleurait comme tous les autres._

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir accueilli sur Terre, je vous en saurai éternellement reconnaissant. Mon Loki…

\- Arrête de parler Thor, économise tes forces…

\- Non ! Je dois te le dire. Je veux que tu saches que j'ai toujours été fier de toi même si je ne te l'ai jamais montré. Je… Je n'ai pas… Été un bon frère. Peut-être aurais-je pu éviter tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as toujours été le plus doué de nous deux avec les mots. Je sais que si j'avais été à ta place, tu aurais été là, tu m'aurais consolé et aidé, chose que je n'ai pas fait à cause de mon idiotie. J'aurais dû être à tes côtés au lieu d'avoir provoqué mon bannissement en allant déclaré la guerre à Jotunheim. Je n'étais pas prêt pour le rôle qui m'incombait et tu le savais… Je t'en suis reconnaissant d'avoir empêché la catastrophe qui aurait suivi mon couronnement.

\- S'il te plaît, tais-toi…

\- Je t'aime mon Loki et j'aurais tellement aimé que ça soit le cas pour toi.

\- Ça l'est ! Je t'aime Thor ! _Assura Loki qui s'effondrait de plus en plus._

\- Non. Pas comme moi…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je t'ai toujours aimé mon Loki mais pas comme un frère aurait dû. _Avoua-t-il le choquant ainsi que ses amis._ Je voulais te garder à mes côtés, je voulais partager ma vie avec toi… Je croyais… que tu l'avais remarqué… J'ai cru que c'était pour cette raison que tu avais pris tes distances.

\- Tu… Tu dis n'importe quoi mon frère, c'est ce sort qui te fait délirer.

\- Loki ! Ne renie pas mes sentiments ainsi !

\- Excuse-moi… _Dit-il penaud._

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu éloigné de moi si tu ignorais tout cela ?

\- J'ai supposé que c'était ce que tu voulais.

\- J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que tu restes près de moi. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où j'ai appelé l'orage afin que tu viennes dormir avec moi comme tu le faisais avant.

\- Tes amis se sont moqué de moi et du fait que je te rejoignais lors des nuits d'orages alors j'ai préféré ne plus venir.

\- Loki… Si seulement tu m'en avais parlé… _Regretta-t-il._

\- Tu n'aurais rien fait ! Jamais tu ne prenais ma défense et avec le temps tu as même fini par faire de même.

\- Je suis terriblement désolé mon Loki mais sache que je t'ai toujours aimé et cela jusqu'à ma mort. »

Thor ferma les yeux ne parlant plus. Les machines signalaient que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Bruce ne se laissa pas submerger par ses émotions et commença tout de suite un massage cardiaque. Loki suppliait le blond de ne pas le laisser incapable de contenir son désespoir. Il aidait Bruce du mieux qu'il pouvait avec sa magie mais rien n'y faisait. Le docteur Banner, les larmes aux yeux finit par annoncer la mort de leur ami, faisant pleurer de plus belle les Avengers et le dieu du mensonge. Il débrancha les machines afin de faire cesser ce bruit atroce qui ne faisait que les mettre un peu plus face à la réalité. Loki ne pouvait y croire. Il refusait que Thor meurt continuant encore de lui parler, brisé.

« Je t'en prie Thor ! Me laisse pas, tu peux pas me faire ça ! Je t'en supplie ! Reviens, ne m'abandonne pas ! Par pitié !

\- Loki, il est trop tard. Il est déjà parti.

\- Non ! Il n'est pas mort ! Vous mentez !

\- Loki, calme-toi. _Essaya de le raisonner Clint._ Tu ne peux plus rien faire… »

L'archer qui après sa conversation avec le dieu avait été apaisé entreprit de le faire reculer afin qu'il se calme mais celui-ci perdit tout contrôle lorsqu'on essaya de l'éloigner de son frère et repoussa Clint de sa magie l'envoyant à terre quelques mètres plus loin. Il criait le nom de Thor sous les yeux exorbités des Avengers. La scène était déchirante. Plusieurs lumières vertes sortirent du corps de Loki. C'était comme si sa magie bouillonnait et devenait incontrôlable. Le dieu ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait plus que Thor. Les héros reculèrent lorsque la magie de Loki mauqua de peu de les toucher. Ils commençaient vraiment à avoir peur des pouvoirs du dieu. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu ainsi. Le corps de Thor fut enveloppé d'un rayon émeraude alors que les humains essayaient de stopper Loki qui avait déjà détruit une bonne partie de l'infirmerie. Le palais tremblait sous le pouvoir du Jotun et ils étaient sûrs qu'il s'effondrerait si cela continuait ainsi.

« - Thor, je t'aime ! Me laisse pas !

\- LOKI ! »

La magie du dieu explosa envoyant les Avengers à Terre. De la poussière chutait du plafond, et un bloc de pierre finit par tomber à côté du lit. Les héros ne voyaient plus les dieux, la lumière verte les éblouissait beaucoup trop. Ils n'entendaient plus rien non plus si ce n'est les crépitements de la magie de Loki. Il fallait qu'ils aillent chercher Odin, peut-être que lui pourrait contrôler les pouvoirs de son fils et le calmer mais aucun d'entre eux n'osait bouger. Puis soudain, ils entendirent un son. Celui de quelqu'un qui inspirait après un manque d'air de plusieurs minutes. Le rayonnement vert disparut d'un coup et ils eurent le temps de voir Loki tomber au sol en même temps qu'il entendirent la voix de Thor qui criait le prénom de son frère. Le dieu était assis sur le lit plus vivant que jamais. Le Jotun avait réussi. Il avait sauver le prince d'Asgard. Bruce se précipita auprès du dieu de la malice.

* * *

Désolée pour le retard de publication du nouveau chapitre.

J'ai eu plusieurs semaines chargées et en plus, le site a décidé d'avoir des bugs pour la modification des chapitres x)

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui suivent cette fiction, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir !

Virginie.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il était totalement épuisé. Il avait l'impression d'être vidé comme lorsqu'il rentrait d'une bataille et pourtant il ne se rappelait pas avoir combattu. Il reconnut les draps d'un vert soyeux. Il était dans sa chambre à Asgard. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? N'était-il pas dans l'infirmerie avec Thor ? Thor ! La réalisation le frappa. Il essaya de se relever rapidement afin de retourner auprès de lui mais fut retenu par une main qui le força à se recoucher.

« Reste coucher mon frère. _Entendit-il._ »

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Thor. Il n'avait pas rêvé, le blond était là auprès de lui. Des larmes de soulagement se mirent à couler sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Loki ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait mais peu lui importait. Son frère était là. Ce dernier avait retrouvé son apparence d'avant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Peut-être était-il devenu fou et avait rêvé tout cela. Thor s'assit sur le lit prenant la main du Jotun dans la sienne, la serrant doucement.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu es tombé inconscient après m'avoir sauvé. Tu as dormi une semaine entière.

\- Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je dors autant. _Dit-il lui arrachant un sourire._

\- Je le crois aussi mon Loki. Ta magie est devenue incontrôlable quand je suis mort. Tu as détruit l'infirmerie et le palais n'était pas loin de s'effondrer sous sa puissance. Je crois que nos amis ont vraiment eu peur.

\- Sont-ils blessés ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bien. Certains ont eu un bon mal de dos après que tu les aies projetés dans le mur mais sinon il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

\- J'en suis ravi. _Fit-il sincèrement._ Et ensuite qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- Les guérisseurs se sont assurés que tu allais bien et lorsque j'ai été sûr et certain que ta vie n'était pas en danger, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on te transporte dans ta chambre. Je sais que tu détestes qu'on te voit ainsi.

\- Merci Thor.

\- Le sort brisé, j'ai pu être soigné entièrement et retrouver ma véritable forme. Les Avengers m'ont obligé à reprendre des forces avant de m'autoriser à rester auprès de toi.

\- Je leur en suis très reconnaissant. »

Loki sourit au blond avant de fermer les yeux, la fatigue se faisant encore sentir malgré la semaine qu'il avait passé à dormir. Il serra une dernière fois la main de son frère comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas. Thor le comprit et sourit attendri devant l'affection que lui montrait le Jotun. Il ne comptait pas bouger de son chevet. Il avait hâte que ses amis arrivent avec un repas afin de leur annoncer le réveil de son petit frère.

Le sorcier se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, après un sommeil réparateur. Thor était toujours là, sa main tenant toujours la sienne. Il n'avait pas rêvé, le dieu était toujours vivant.

« - Comment te sens-tu mon Loki ?

\- Mieux.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu idiot ?

\- Parce que c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état.

\- Je vais bien, Thor. Cesse donc de t'inquiéter.

\- J'ai cru te perdre aujourd'hui ! Je ne savais même pas si tu étais en vie après avoir été exilé sur Jotunheim ! Père m'a interdit de te chercher sous peine d'être banni une nouvelle fois. Et lorsque je te vois à nouveau, c'est au sol gisant près de moi !

\- Thor, calme-toi. Je…

\- Je ne peux pas te perdre ! _Explosa-t-il interrompant Loki._

\- Je suis là maintenant mon frère, tu ne me perdras pas. »

L'ancien prince d'Asgard avait pardonné à son frère comprenant que tout ce qu'il avait un jour pensé était faux. Il y avait eu tellement de malentendus et peut-être que s'ils s'étaient parlé rien n'aurait tourné ainsi. Le destin aurait pu être différent. A présent, il ne lui restait que les regrets de l'avoir blessé tant de fois. Il avait de la chance que l'amour du dieu pour lui soit aussi puissant. Leur rencontre avait sans doute était la seule chose pour laquelle il remercierait Odin de l'avoir pris avec lui lors de cette fameuse bataille contre Jotunheim.

« Clint nous a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque tu es tombé du Bifröst.

\- Je vois que le moineau n'a pas su tenir sa langue.

\- Ne lui en veux pas Loki. Je suis heureux qu'il l'ait fait, tu ne m'aurais jamais rien dit sinon.

\- Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher, tu aurais pensé que je mentais une nouvelle fois pour échapper à la punition de ton père.

\- Je t'aurais cru ! _Gronda Thor._ Même après l'invasion sur Midgard, je t'aurais cru. Ne vois-tu pas à quel point j'ai confiance en toi ?

\- Je t'ai pourtant menti un nombre incalculable de fois…

\- C'est vrai mais je n'ai jamais cessé de croire qu'il y avait du bon en toi. Je le voulais tellement.

\- Ce que tu m'as dit avant de mourir…

\- C'était vrai ! _Interrompit Thor._ Je t'ai toujours aimé mon Loki mais en grandissant je me suis rendu compte que ce que je ressentais pour toi était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas ressentir pour mon frère. Je pensais réellement que je te dégoûtais et que c'était pour cette raison que tu t'étais éloigné. Je pense que si j'ai été un si mauvais frère c'est parce que j'étais incapable d'agir comme tel avec toi. Je voulais que tu sois mien Loki.

\- Sache que je n'ai jamais ressenti un quelconque dégoût pour toi. De la haine, oui mais jamais du dégoût.

\- Ressens-tu toujours cette haine ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Je t'en ai tellement voulu pendant toutes ces années. Tes moqueries me faisaient extrêmement souffrir. Je voyais toujours en toi mon grand frère, celui qui devait me protéger envers et contre tout mais ça n'était pas le cas.

\- Je suis si désolé, Loki. Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir et je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon après tout ça mais je t'en prie, reste à mes côtés. Laisse-moi te prouver que je peux être un bon frère. _Supplia Thor._

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère, Thor. Je ne veux plus l'être… »

Le cœur du futur roi d'Asgard se brisa à l'entente de cette phrase. Loki refusait de lui laisser sa chance et il comprenait. Il l'avait déçu tant de fois, blessé bien plus encore. Thor avait définitivement perdu l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se leva lâchant sa main et la tête basse, l'informa qu'il exaucerait son vœu. Il était sur le point de partir quand le brun le retint attrapant son bras.

« - Je ne souhaite pas te voir sortir de ma vie. Je souhaite juste que tu en fasses partie d'une autre façon, celle que tu souhaites depuis si longtemps.

\- Je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi, Loki. Tu n'as pas à mentir.

\- N'as-tu pas dit que tu me faisais confiance ? Pourquoi penser que je te mens maintenant ?

\- Je… Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de me détester.

\- Vrai, mais je te l'ai dit : même si on s'oppose, ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi. _Ils sourirent face à ce doux souvenir._ Lorsque j'ai été envoyé sur Jotunheim, j'y ai été accueilli alors que je pensais mourir. J' y ai rencontré mes frères…

\- Tu as des frères ? _Fut surpris Thor._

\- Ne m'interromps pas, idiot ! _Réprimanda Loki d'un ton affectueux._ Mais oui, j'ai des frères. Ils m'ont accepté ainsi que le reste de Jotunheim. Nous nous sommes rapprochés pendant toutes ces années et je les aime énormément. C'est là que j'ai compris que l'amour que je ressentais était différent de celui que j'éprouvais pour eux. Je ne t'aimais pas comme un frère, c'était bien plus puissant. Tu as toujours cru que tu me dégoûtais mais en réalité, c'est moi qui avait peur de voir ce sentiment dans tes yeux… »

Ainsi Loki l'aimait lui aussi. Ils avaient perdu des années pensant que l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient ne devait pas exister. Ils avait été élevés comme des frères et ils s'étaient perdus souffrant de cette relation fraternelle qui n'était que mensonge et pour cela, Thor en voulait énormément à son père. Les yeux du brun étaient vraiment magnifiques, il pouvait se perdre dans ces émeraudes pendant des heures. Il se rapprocha lentement de son vis-à-vis posant une main sur sa joue. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes attendant une quelconque protestation qui ne vint jamais. Il caressa la joue de Loki de son pouce avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde. Les deux dieux eurent un sourire gêné. Ils étaient en train d'embrasser la personne avec qui ils avaient été élevés, la personne qui avait été leur frère pendant si longtemps. Une fois la première impression d'étrangeté passée, ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Leurs lèvres se touchaient avant de s'éloigner et de se rapprocher encore et encore. La main de Thor glissa dans les cheveux bruns jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne afin de l'attirer encore plus à lui. Il sentit ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il poussa alors sa chance. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Loki qui soupira de contentement et finit par approfondir lui-même le baiser. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi proches l'un de l'autre et qu'est-ce que cela leur faisait du bien après toute les souffrances qu'ils avaient endurées.

« - Je t'aime mon Loki.

Je… Je t'aime aussi Thor. »

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et de cris de joie. La reine en voyant que son plus jeune fils était réveillé ne put contenir son bonheur. Elle le prit dans ses bras le prenant de court mais il finit par passer ses bras autour d'elle et profita de l'étreinte de sa mère sous le regard bienveillant de Thor. Loki vit que les Avengers étaient eux aussi présents et s'il en croyait leurs sourires, ils avaient l'air heureux de le voir. Ils étaient vraiment tous devenus fous pendant son sommeil.

« - Enfin réveillé tête de bouc ! T'en as mis du temps !

\- La ferme Stark ! Tu me donnes déjà envie de me rendormir pour mille ans.

\- Loki sois gentil. _R_ _éprimanda la reine._

\- C'est lui qui a commencé, mère ! Cet humain me fatigue.

\- Loki... »

Pensant que grâce à cette chère Frigga, Tony avait gagné leur joute verbale, il ne se méfia pas et il sentit ensuite quelque chose sur son bras. Le cri pas très viril qui s'ensuivit fit rigoler les autres alors que l'ingénieur courait dans la pièce pour échapper au serpent. Le dieu de la malice finit par faire disparaître l'illusion.

« - T'es vraiment méchant ! _Bouda Tony._

\- Au contraire, il ne t'a pas mordu. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier.

\- Pffff…

\- Tu as tellement de choses à nous raconter mon fils. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé sur Jotunheim ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit pour Thanos ? Pourquoi tu nous as laissé penser que tu étais responsable ? Pourquoi tu…

\- Mère, calmez-vous. _Interrompit-il._ Je vais tout vous expliquer. »

Alors que les Avengers prenaient place auprès du dieu, ce dernier commença à raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il commença lorsqu'il était tombé entre les mains du titan fou, expliquant la torture et son intention de se venger de celui-ci en détruisant ses plans. Il expliqua pourquoi il n'avait rien dit, sa peur de ne pas être cru, d'être rejeté encore une fois. Puis, il raconta son arrivée sur sa planète d'origine. Sa rencontre avec ses frères qui avaient de suite compris son identité et avec le reste de son peuple. Le pardon qu'ils lui avaient accordé malgré le meurtre de Laufey. Il avait appris à connaître les géants des glaces et leur expliqua certains points de leur culture. Il mentionna aussi le fait qu'il leur avait rendu la cassette de l'hiver mais devant les réactions de sa mère et de Thor, il leur assura que son peuple ne comptait pas attaquer Asgard, seulement se reconstruire.

Après avoir finit son récit, sa mère lui annonça qu'un banquet était organisé en son honneur. Après qu'elle fut partie rejoindre Odin mentionnant que son père voulait lui parler, il continua à discuter avec les Avengers. Contre toute attente, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec eux. Surtout avec Tony et Clint, il devait l'avouer. Thor était resté à ses côtés, reprenant sa main dans la sienne et sous les demandes de ses amis, il avait commencé à raconter des anecdotes sur leur enfance, leurs batailles. Ils avaient bien ri ensemble et Loki reconnaissait que les humains le considérer presque comme leur ami, chose que Sif et les trois guerriers n'avaient jamais fait malgré le nombre d'années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Les héros avaient même proposé à Loki de les rejoindre ce qu'il avait accepté pour faire taire les supplications de Thor et aussi parce qu'il pourrait embêter Stark sans être réprimandé. Il avait déjà pleins d'idées.

Thor avait accompagné Loki devant la chambre de leurs parents, le roi ayant préféré avoir de l'intimité afin de pouvoir parler avec le plus jeune. Thor lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il l'accompagne, ce qu'il refusa poliment. Il attrapa la tête du blond afin qu'il se baisse et l'embrassa. C'était la première fois que Loki prenait l'initiative et cela ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir. Il lui promis de venir le rejoindre dès qu'il aurait fini sa discussion avec Odin et après un dernier baiser, il frappa à la porte. Après que la voix de celui qu'il considérait autrefois comme son père lui ait intimé d'entrer, il referma la porte sur Thor non sans lui avoir murmuré un « je t'aime ».

Odin était assis autour de la table qui leur servait de salon. Il se rappelait s'être assis ici de nombreuses fois avec sa mère mais jamais avec lui. Il soupira tout en s'avançant vers lui et s'assit après avoir reçu un petit signe de tête en guise d'approbation.

« - Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien Loki. Il continua en voyant que ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt à répondre. Je te remercie d'avoir sauver ton frère.

\- Il n'est pas mon frère.

\- Non, c'est vrai et peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous savez ? _Demanda-t-il surpris._

\- Thor m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa mort et m'a demandé mon approbation pour te courtiser. Enfin, il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, je l'avoue. Bien que je ne m'y opposais pas.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas dans votre intérêt que le futur roi d'Asgard s'éprenne d'un Jotun.

\- Je ne vois aucun intérêt de l'en empêcher malgré ce que tu sembles penser. Je n'avais jamais imaginé cette alternative, je vous ai élevés comme des frères mais je suis heureux que mes fils aient trouvé leur bonheur ensemble.

\- Je ne suis pas votre fils !

\- Peut-être ne me considères-tu pas comme ton père, mais dans mon cœur tu es et resteras mon fils. J'ai fait énormément d'erreurs avec toi et je ne cesse de le regretter tous les jours. Tu n'es pas la chair de ma chair, ni le sang de mon sang mais je t'aime tout autant que j'aime Thor.

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour vous dans le but de vous plaire et que vous me voyiez comme l'égal de Thor.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais montré, c'est vrai mais j'ai toujours été fier de toi, mon fils. »

Une larme coula sur la joue du père de toute chose et cela brisa les barrières de Loki. Jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il était fier, ni qu'il l'aimait et pourtant aujourd'hui le roi s'était mis à nu devant lui. Et le brun qui voyait son père pleurer pour la toute première fois, laissa les siennes tomber librement. Odin se leva tendant sa main vers Loki, celle qu'il avait autrefois espérait si vivement. Il la saisit et fut tirer dans les bras de son père. Ils restèrent un moment avant que le roi ne le regarde avec un sourire.

« J'espère que Thor te fera rester au banquet qui t'es dédié plus longtemps que d'habitude.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y arrive mais nous verrons cela ce soir. »

Les deux hommes rirent ensemble, il y avait très longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé. En réalité, le brun ne s'en souvenait même pas. Ils continuèrent de discuter, rattrapant le temps perdu. Loki finit par partir une heure plus tard afin de retrouver Thor et de lui raconter la discussion avec leur père. Le blond était vraiment content de savoir qu'ils ne s'étaient pas entre-tués. Peut-être allaient-ils pouvoir reformer une famille.

Thor avait fini par convaincre Loki qu'ils devaient se rendre au banquet avant d'arriver en retard et d'avoir des ennuis. Loki lui avait répondu que ça ne serait pas la première fois ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire l'autre. En réalité, le brun était bien loin de se douter ce que son frè… Son amant, pardon, lui avait préparé.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre !

Nous arrivons bientôt à la fin de cette fanfiction. Plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue.

Merci !

Virginie


	7. Chapter 7

Ils s'étaient assis à leur place habituelle, près du roi et de la reine. Les Avengers étaient à leurs côtés et Loki fut heureux de voir que Sif et les trois guerriers avaient été éloignés après avoir quand même pester sur leur retour. La brune lui lançait d'ailleurs des regards mauvais comme elle en avait l'habitude. Le roi se leva pour son discours et le silence se fit.

« Nous sommes aujourd'hui ici présents pour fêter deux choses, la guérison de mon fils, le prince Thor mais aussi le retour de mon second fils, le prince Loki qui a permis de le sauver d'une mort certaine. _Les applaudissements retenti_ _rent_ _en même temps que le nom de Loki, ce qui ne manqua pas de le rendre heureux._ Ce banquet est donc en l'honneur de Loki. Nos plus valeureux guerriers ont réussi a ramener l'enchanteresse responsable du maléfice qui est en ce moment dans les cachots d'Asgard. _Les applaudissement fusèrent une nouvelle fois._ Je laisse la place à mon fils, Thor qui a quelque chose à vous annoncer, lui aussi. »

Thor se leva prenant la place de son père. Il attendit quelques instants que le silence revienne et commença son propre discours.

« Je souhaitais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont été a mes côtés ces derniers jours. Les guérisseurs qui m'ont soigné et ont retardé ma mort le plus possible. Je remercie Sif, Hogun, Fandral et Volstagg d'avoir permis la capture d'Amora. Mes amis midgardiens aussi, les Avengers de m'avoir accueilli sur Terre, d'avoir combattu à mes côtés et d'avoir tenté tout leur possible pour me sauver. Je remercie particulièrement Tony et Steve d'avoir accepté de partir sur Jotunheim retrouver mon frère pour respecter mon dernier vœu. _Des sifflements et de cris de joie se firent entendre une nouvelle fois._ Et toi, mon Loki, je te remercie d'être revenu ici, de m'avoir laissé une chance malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Tu m'as sauvé une fois encore et je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu sans toi. Loki, viens me rejoindre s'il te plaît. »

Ce dernier ne voulait pas se retrouver face aux Asgardiens mais le regard de Thor était rempli de tellement d'espoir qu'il ne pu se soustraire à sa demande. Il se leva attrapant la main que le dieu lui tendait et enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

« - Je voulais que tout le monde sache que Loki et moi nous aimions et je compte bien monter sur le trône à ses côtés s'il le désire aussi

\- Thor, es-tu devenu fous ? _Murmura-t-il devant les cris de surprise._

\- Fais-moi confiance, mon Loki. Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous s'interrogent et que certains crient déjà à l'inceste mais Loki a été adopté par notre roi, il n'est donc pas mon frère alors je vous demande en sachant cela de respecter notre décision. _Il se tourna ensuite vers le brun._ Je t'aime et je veux que tous ici m'en soient témoins. »

Thor sans plus de cérémonie attira le brun à lui et l'embrasse fougueusement. Les Avengers se levèrent tapant dans leurs mains montrant leur soutien au couple et contre toute attente, les Asgardiens suivirent eux aussi. Seule Sif refusait de le croire. Loki avait ensorcelé Thor et le couple royal, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Les autres étaient-ils donc à ce point naïfs ? Le dieu du chaos s'était légèrement mis en retrait évitant davantage effusions de joie que celles des super-héros et il s'était retrouvé face à une Sif furieuse.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as encore manigancé hein ?

\- Pour une fois absolument rien.

\- Je ne te crois pas ! Tu es le dieu du mensonge, la langue d'argent, tu as forcément fait quelque chose !

\- Serais-tu jalouse à ce point Sif ? _Demanda Loki d'un ton méprisant._ Thor a préféré un autre que toi, c'est cela qui te fait tant rager ?

\- Tu es un monstre, tu as réussi à berner les autres mais tu resteras toujours un jotun !

\- SIF ! _Cria le dieu du tonnerre qui avait entendu les dernières paroles de son ami._ Je t'interdis de parler ainsi à Loki !

\- Il te manipule Thor, il l'a toujours fait !

\- Non ! J'ai confiance en Loki et je te prierais de ne plus t'en prendre à lui dorénavant. Loki est le prince de Jotunheim et ton futur roi, tu lui dois le respect ! »

Hogun avait décidé d'intervenir ayant assister à la scène comme tous les autres présents dans la pièce. Il avait tiré le bras de son amie afin de l'emmener avant que celle-ci ne tue Loki sur place. Thor remercia son ami d'un signe de tête. Hogun avait toujours été le seul à respecter le second prince, ne le jugeant que par ses actes et jamais par les rumeurs qui parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le Jotun soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il fut dans les bras de Thor. C'était bien la première fois que celui-ci s'opposait à ses amis lorsqu'ils l'attaquaient si ouvertement et cela le rendait tellement heureux. La soirée continua sans encombre, Loki profita du festin, de son frère et des Avengers qu'il avait pris en affection et des félicitations des Asgardiens qui s'étaient succédées pendant tout le repas.

Thor ne prévoyant plus de lâcher le brun avait voulu qu'il reste avec lui ce que Loki avait accepté. Ils avaient besoin de profiter de la présence de l'autre, de leur amour. Cette nuit-là, Loki avait dormi enlacé des les bras de Thor, plus heureux que jamais.

Les Avengers étaient repartis chez eux s'étant déjà bien trop longtemps absentés. Les espions se chargeraient de prévenir Nick Fury que Thor était vivant et que Loki faisait désormais partie de l'équipe que cela lui plaise ou non. Les deux amants avaient eu plus d'intimité et de temps pour discuter de leur nouvelle relation, de leurs projets futurs et de l'avenir politique d'Asgard car oui, Thor comptait bien régner avec Loki à ses côtés. Leur père n'avait jamais été plus près de la vérité lorsqu'il leur avait dit qu'ils étaient tous deux fait pour régner.

Le brun avait aussi tenu à lui faire une surprise et l'avait emmené au Bifröst. Le chemin avait été pénible, Thor n'arrêtait pas de lui demander où ils allaient alors pour le faire taire, il avait menacer de le balancer du pont arc-en-ciel. Ça avait marché bien que le blond savait qu'il en était incapable. Arrivés à leur destination et après avoir salué Heimdall, Loki lui demanda s'il lui faisait confiance. Thor le lui avait assuré sans aucune hésitation et ferma les yeux lorsque son amant lui demanda. Il n'entendit aucun échange entre lui et le gardien, seul le bruit de l'épée retentit activant le Bifröst.

Bien que Thor ait gardé les yeux fermés, il reconnut tout de suite l'endroit où ils étaient grâce à la baisse de température. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Loki surpris. Celui-ci ne se contenta que d'un sourire. Il lui prit la main et les téléporta tous les deux près du palais.

« LOKI ! »

Un Jotun arriva en courant auprès d'eux et souleva le brun dans ses bras sous le regard ébahi du dieu du tonnerre. Le géant des glaces et son cri avaient alerté les autres qui étaient venus les rejoindre. Un autre Jotun, plus imposant que le premier et paraissant plus vieux, prit lui aussi le dieu de la malice dans ses bras. Contrairement à ce que les livres d'Asgard disaient, les géants n'étaient pas si différents d'eux, ce n'était pas des brutes sanguinaires. Un élan de culpabilité le submergea. A cause de son impétuosité, Loki avait découvert ses origines et avait sombré dans un abîme. Il avait failli déclarer la guerre aux semblables de l'homme qu'il aimait. Une attaque envers lui-même. Le brun sentit la détresse de son amant et vint enlacer leurs doigts.

« - Thor, je te présente mes frères : Byleist, roi de Jotunheim et Helblindi notre cadet. Mes frères voici le prince Thor. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ça soit que le plus jeune le soulevait dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé des années plutôt avec Volstagg, le froid de son corps ne blessa pas Thor. Pour sa force c'était une autre histoire. Le dieu du tonnerre afficha une grimace lorsqu'une douleur se fit ressentir au niveau ses côtes.

« Helblindi, lâche-le ! Tu vas finir par le briser et je crois pas que tu veux être la cible de la magie de notre frère.

\- Pardon. _Il le lâcha._ C'est juste que Loki nous a tellement parlé de toi que je suis heureux de te rencontrer.

\- Held ! _Menaça son frère._ Ne l'écoute pas, il dit n'importe quoi.

\- Mais si ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de nous dire qu'il te manquait et tout ça et... »

Il se retrouva à quelques mètres du sol, la tête en bas suppliant Loki pour qu'il le lâche sous les rires de Byleist et de Thor. Ayant pitié du jeune Jotun, il passa un marché avec son amant lui promettant un massage s'il le lâchait. Il savait que le brun adorait quand il le massait. Combien de fois Loki avait prétexté que son dos le faisait souffrir lorsqu'ils revenaient d'une bataille et Thor bien qu'il avait connaissance de la supercherie, s'exécutait. Mais le dieu n'était pas surnommé « langue d'argent » pour rien, aussi il laissa tomber son frère tête la première riant de sa bêtise.

« Loki ! _Réprimanda Thor._

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit de le lâcher…

\- Fourbe… _Rit-il._

\- Ça fait mal, mon frère. Je te jure, je déteste ta magie.

\- Tu es pourtant bien content quand je te téléporte de bout en bout du palais.

\- Thor a raison, tu es fourbe. »

Loki était heureux de voir que son amant et ses frères s'entendaient si bien. Thor discuta beaucoup avec les Jotuns apprenant d'eux et inversement. Byleist et lui avait parlé d'un échange commercial entre Asgard et Jotunheim à propos d'une boisson que Thor avait eu l'occasion de goûter au cours du dîner qui avait été organisé en son honneur et celui de Loki. Il avait promis au roi qu'il mettrait en place cet accord dès qu'il serait monté sur le trône. Cela serait le premier pas vers une paix entre les deux royaumes.

Thor tomba dans son lit, entraînant dans ses bras Loki. Ils venaient de rentrer de Jotunheim après que les frères de Loki les aient raccompagnés jusqu'au passage du Bifröst comme ils l'avaient fait avec les Avengers.

« - Je suis fatigué !

\- C'est dur d'être un grand frère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Held est épuisant, je ne pense pas que tu aies eu à te plaindre avec moi.

\- C'est vrai que tu ne nous as jamais attiré des ennuis avec tes illusions.

\- Je crois me souvenir que tu nous en as attiré tout autant.

\- Touché. »

Ils rirent de bon cœur tous les deux, repensant à certaines de leurs bêtises qu'ils avaint fait lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Ils avaient toujours été punis ensemble, refusant toujours de dire qui était responsable. C'était le bon temps. Thor était sûr que Byleist se serait arraché les yeux s'ils avaient été élevés sur Jotunheim. Une idée fit son chemin dans son cerveau.

« - Loki. _Celui-ci grogna en guise réponse._ Je… J'aimerais te voir sous ta véritable forme.

\- C'est hors de question ! _Il essaya de se détacher des bras de son amant mais celui-ci l'en empêcha._ Es-tu devenu fou ?

\- De quoi as-tu peur mon Loki ?

\- Je… Je ne veux pas que tu me vois ainsi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai peur ! Je ne veux pas te perdre…

\- Loki, tu ne me perdras jamais. J'ai passé la soirée avec ta famille, ton peuple et je n'ai pas fui.

\- C'est différent.

\- D'accord mon Loki, désolé de t'avoir demandé. »

Il serra à nouveau son amant dans ses bras, la tête de celui-ci reposant sur la peau nue de son torse. Il ferma les yeux profitant d'être ainsi. Il écoutait sa respiration, apaisé. A l'inverse, le brun ne l'était en rien et réfléchissait à la demande de Thor. Il était perdu mais pour une fois, il avait décidé de croire en les dires du dieu. Il laissa sa peau reprendre sa couleur d'origine. Le blond sentit le froid contre sa poitrine et se releva s'asseyant afin de mieux regarder l'homme qu'il aimait.

« - Tu es magnifique, mon Loki.

\- Arrête cela.

\- Non ! Tu l'es ! Vraiment. Tu es la plus belle créature qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir. Que veulent dire ces lignes ? _Demanda-t-il en les caressant._

\- Ce sont des lignes claniques. Elles sont héréditaires et prouvent que je suis le fils de Laufey. »

Thor lui répéta à quel point il était beau ainsi ne cessant de plonger son regard dans le sien rougeoyant et l'embrassa avidement. Ils avaient laissé leur corps parler cette nuit-là, exprimant leur amour comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant mais cela avait été leur plus belle nuit. L'une parmi tant d'autres.

* * *

Désolée d'avoir autant tardé à poster la suite, je n'ai aucune excuse. J'ai juste oublié :')

Encore merci pour toute vos reviews.

J'aimerais juste vous préciser que comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai un faible en ce qui concerne le fait que le contrôle mental de Loki sur Hawkeye peut les avoir rapprochés quand bien sûr, on admet que Loki est quelqu'un de bien x)

Plus que l'épilogue et cette fic sera finie. Je vais d'ailleurs essayer de le réécrire parce que je n'étais pas du tout convaincue.

En attendant, merci encore de suivre cette fiction ! :)


	8. Epilogue

Loki et Thor se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre dans la cours du palais devant un bon nombre d'invités. Les Avengers, les Jotuns et les Asgardiens s'étaient réunis pour assister au mariage du dieu du mensonge et du dieu du tonnerre. Le brun avait repris sa forme Jotun pour cette occasion, il savait que son futur mari l'adorait. En réalité, il avait vu ce que cela provoquait sur le corps de Thor et il s'en servait impunément lorsqu'il avait envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour. La neige tombait doucement grâce à la cassette de l'hiver, ainsi ils avaient un peu de Jotunheim avec eux ne pouvant malheureusement pas se marier sur les deux royaumes en même temps.

Le père de toute chose les unirait face au destin dans quelques instants, ses enfants ayant insisté pour que ça soit lui qui le fasse. Odin n'avait pu refuser. Il allait les marier mais aussi les couronner après la cérémonie. Il était très vieux pour régner et avait préparé sa succession. Le royaume d'Asgard serait entre de bonnes mains.

Loki et Thor étaient partis rejoindre les Avengers et étaient restés avec eux longtemps. Ils avaient combattu à leurs côtés tant de fois. Les hommes avaient pardonné à celui qui avait autrefois essayé de prendre le contrôle de la Terre. Tony Stark y était pour beaucoup. Il avait organisé plusieurs conférences de presse, donnant tous les conseils qu'il pouvait pour préparer Loki. Le brun avait raconté ce qui lui était arrivé avec toute la sincérité dont il était capable, répondant aux questions posées par les journalistes et quand cela devenait trop pour lui, Stark déclarait la conférence finie.

Le dieu de la malice avait plusieurs fois sauvé les Avengers et la Terre grâce à ses pouvoirs. Avoir le sorcier le plus puissant des neufs royaumes était un atout considérable. Loki s'était beaucoup rapproché de Tony, ils avaient tous les deux un humour à toute épreuve et une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne. Ils travaillaient souvent ensemble sur des inventions mélangeant magie et science et Bruce les aidait aussi. Clint aussi avait pris une place importante dans sa vie, il le considérait comme son petit frère au même titre qu'Helblindi, ces deux-là s'entendaient très bien d'ailleurs s'amusant à faire tourner Loki en bourrique.

Thor l'avait demandé en mariage sur Terre. Loki les téléportait souvent afin de leur faire découvrir les coins les plus beaux. Ils avaient été dans la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, le brun voulant absolument la voir. C'était le lieu idéal, Thor savait que son amant n'était jamais aussi passionné que devant des milliers de livres hormis dans leurs moments intimes, alors il s'était mis à genoux attrapant la main de Loki. Ce dernier avait pleuré de bonheur pendant longtemps dans les bras du dieu après avoir accepté et s'être fait passé la bague au doigt. Il s'en souviendrait jusqu'à sa mort. Ils avaient annoncé la nouvelle à leurs amis en rentrant.

Loki avait choisi Tony et Helblindi comme témoins et Thor avait choisi Steve et Hogun. Le brun était loin d'avoir manqué les regards de l'ingénieur et du Captain, mais aucun d'eux n'osait faire le premier pas et cela durait depuis des mois. Alors lorsque les deux héros avaient dû aller chercher les alliances à la boutique Loki les avait coincés dans l'ascenseur avec l'aide de Jarvis jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident « à cesser de se baver dessus et s'avouent leur sentiments ». Ils étaient restés coincé quatorze heures mais cela en valait la peine et le dieu de la malice avait été fier de lui, les autres aussi d'ailleurs.

Après qu'Odin ait fini son discours, il noua un ruban rouge autour du poignet de ses deux fils, scellant leur destin ensemble. Les amants s'échangèrent leurs vœux.

« Mon Loki, tu as été à mes côtés chaque jour durant. Tu as été mon frère, mon ami, mon amant. Tu as toujours été là pour moi même quand je ne le méritais pas. Je t'ai trop souvent pris pour acquis, je t'ai fait souffrir tellement de fois et c'est quand je t'ai perdu que je me suis rendu compte que tu étais une partie de moi. Tu m'as consolé, tu m'as aidé, sauvé, aimé. Et aujourd'hui, je souhaite te promettre devant notre famille, nos amis et nos peuples que je te chérirai, que je te protégerai jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je t'aime Loki et je suis heureux de t'avoir comme époux.

\- Thor, mon amour… _Le brun essayait de calmer ses émotions._ Nous avons grandi ensemble, nous avons combattu ensemble et le destin nous a séparé. Nous avons été blessés, nous avons souffert mais nous avons eu la chance de nous retrouver. Je voulais être ton égal cherchant toujours à te surpasser, à te battre mais je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que pour toi, je l'ai toujours été. Tu m'as fait confiance quand plus personne ne me croyait, tu m'as aimé lorsque tu aurais dû me tuer et pour cela je souhaite te remercier. Je te remercie de m'aimer, de me supporter chaque jour, de m'avoir accepté tel que je suis et je te promets de te protéger et de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

\- Loki, Thor, mes fils… _Odin laissa couler une larme._ Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage et dès à présent, rois légitimes d'Asgard. »

Les invités se levèrent applaudissant et criant le nom des nouveaux rois d'Asgard aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient. Thor n'avait pas quitté Loki des yeux, il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son mari.

« Je t'aime Thor.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour. »

Régner sur Asgard et protéger les neuf royaumes serait une tâche difficile mais ensemble, ils y arriveraient. Leur amour serait leur force et cette fois, le destin était avec eux les ayant unis pour toujours.

* * *

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster cet épilogue.

Je dois dire que je ne suis pas très convaincue de ce que j'ai écrit, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas pour les chapitres précédents.

Malheureusement, j'ai beau y réfléchir encore et encore, je n'arrive pas à faire mieux, veuillez m'en excuser.

J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plus. Je compte bien faire des chapitres bonus avec un peu plus de vie quotidienne de nos deux dieux.

Merci de m'avoir suivie et à bientôt !


End file.
